Big Time Bromance
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Each chapter is a one shot about hints of bromance between Kames, Kenlos, Kogan, Cargan, Jarlos, and Jagan. My first shot at something else besides Kames.
1. Chapter 1: Tutus

**Chapter 1: Tutus**

"My lonelyness, is killing meeee! Something and something and something or other I lose my mind, give me a siiiiiign, HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!" Carlos sang loudly while prancing around in Katie's tutu. The boy didn't know why Katie owned a tutu, nor did he care.

Until he put it on, that is. Now he was wearing the pink and black thing while belting out some Britney Spears. He thought he was alone in the apartment but he was wrong when he heard Kendall's voice coming from behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?" the blonde asked, a bushy brow perfectly arched. Carlos squealed out in alarm and spun around to face his bandmate. Kendall was standing in the doorway cladded only in a pair of black skinny jeans and white socks. A water bottle was in his hand and one of his famous beanies was placed over his blonde hair.

Carlos chuckled nervously, wondering how ridiculous Kendall probably thinks he is. I mean, come on. The 16 year old boy was wearing a tutu , a pink one at that, over his jeans and red t shirt. And he was barefoot. _And _the tutu didn't even belong to him. It belonged to Katie. Which still confused him, but whatever.

"And was that a Britney Spears song you were singing?" Kendall continued and Carlos nodded mutely. The blonde stared at him for a few minutes (Carlos was squirming under the intense emerald eyes) before shrugging and walking out the room in silence.

Carlos stood there feeling dumb and embarrassed but then Kendall walked back in with his radio from his shared room with James. Ignoring Carlos' confused look and "What is that for?", Kendall plopped the radio on the kitchen counter, plugged it in and pressed the play button. The room was silent for a second before the apartment was filled with Britney Spears.

Kendall looked up at a gaping Carlos before grinning. A grin appeared on the small boy's face and he started dancing with Kendall who had begun doing some weird Kendall dance. Carlos laughed at his band mate and Kendall danced over to him. "A Britney Spears album? Since when?" the Latino asked with a laugh.

"Don't judge. Um, this is the Baby One More Time album. Got it the week it came out." Carlos' jaw dropped.

"Dude, that's a looong time!"

The blonde laughed. "I know. What's up with you and the tutu?"

"Don't judge." Carlos repeated Kendall's words with a blush on his face. "And, uh, I don't know. I saw it and had the urge to put it on. So I did. And then Baby One More Time came into my head so I started to sing it."

"That's Katie's, right?" the blonde asked and Carlos nodded. "Thought it looked familiar."

"Why does she have one anyways?"

"Beats me." Kendall shrugged. Then a serious expression came onto his face. "Was there another one by any chance? ..."

* * *

"So, then I was like-" James broke off his sentence and gaped at his two friends in the apartment. Carlos was wearing a pink and black tutu and Kendall was wearing a purple and pink one. Logan, who James had been talking to, had his jaw against the floor. The two boys could here Britney Spears all around in the apartment.

Kendall and Carlos didn't notice their friends and continued dancing and twirling in one another's arms while their hips bumped along with the beat of the music.

"Wow." Logan said after being able to find his voice. "Want to video tape this?"

"Yup." James replied, popping his 'p'.

And that my friends is how the video titled these words exactly: 'Big Time Tutus: Starring The Gayest Twirling Bitches Ever' has over 7 million hits on YouTube.

* * *

**A/N Hi all. As you can see, I've started a new story. I'm pretty sure the title says it all, yeah? ;D I've come to realize that I LOVE bromance. Like, this shit is the best thing ever. So there will be several Kames, Kenlos, Jagan, Kogan, Cargan, and Jarlos parings in this. Sometimes a big group one. Actually, they're all group ones with hints of the couples I've mentioned. **

**I already have 5 other chapters typed up and done, so just tell me what you all think! =)**

**Also, I've decided to do 30 chapters of this. I have all the chapters titled and I can't wait to post them. ^.^**

**-Jaya**


	2. Chapter 2: Car Rides

**Chapter 2: Car Rides**

"Ugh, when are we going to be there?" Carlos complained from his spot beside James. The two boys were in the back back seat of Gustavo's black van while Logan and Kendall were sitting in the middle. Kelly and Gustavo were in the front, Kelly in the passenger seat and Gustavo driving.

The limo was having malfuncioning problems and BTR was scheduled for an evening interview. They were on their way to it now but it was a couple hours away and they just now were getting on the highway.

"Seriously." James agreed with a groan. Logan and Kelly rolled their eyes. Kendall ignored them and got out his ipod.

"Guys, really. We haven't even been in the car for thirty minutes. Calm down." the smart boy said.

Carlos and James humphed before quieting down. It wasn't even 20 minutes later that James piped up. "Gustavo, when are we going to be there?"

"Yeah! I need to pee!" Carlos chirped. Gustavo's grip on the wheels tightened a bit.

"DOG." he said loudly, referring to Carlos. "Didn't you go pee like I told you to like the rest of the dogs?" Carlos pouted.

"I didn't because I didn't need to go then! But now I dooo!"

Kelly sighed and rested a warm hand on her boss's shaking with anger shoulder. "Here, there's a gas station on the next exit. We can stop there." Gustavo sighed angrily.

"Fine." he grumbled.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO ANYMORE?" everyone, and I mean _everyone _winced at Gustavo's angry yell. Even though there was a gas station on the next exit, it still took them another half an hour to get off it. Now they were parked and Carlos just informed them all that he didn't need to go. Since the windows were down, everyone in the world could hear the angry man.

Kendall, who took off his earphones to ask if they were there yet was cut off my his producer's bellow. Now they had a lot of people staring at them and a fuming Gustavo.

"Okay, we need to go. I can see people are recognizing the boys." Kelly said and Gustavo growled before starting up the car again and backing out the gas station's parking lot.

Kendall put his earphones back on and closed his eyes. Logan slapped Carlos in the back of his head and James grinned.

**26 minutes later...**

"When are we going to be there?" Carlos whined.

"Carlos!" Kelly shrieked before composing herself. She turned in her seat to glare at the complaining boy and said through gritted teeth, "We will get there when we get there! Listen to music or something like Kendall is." she gestured to the blonde who was looking out the window.

"Or go to sleep." Logan suggested.

"I didn't bring my music and I don't wanna sleep, Logie."

"DOG. Didn't I TELL you to BRING YOUR MUSIC?"

"Uh, Gustavo? Could you maybe, uh, tone it down a bit? My head is kind of hurting..." James trailed off when he witnessed, and he was almost positive, steam coming from the man's ears.

"TONE IT DOWN? HEADACHE? YOU TWO HAVE BEEN COMPLAINING NONE STOP FOR AN HOUR! IF ANYONE SHOULD BE HAVING A HEADACHE, IT SHOULD BE ME!"

"Yeah, with all the screaming you do." Kendall said and Gustavo went deadly quiet. Kendall smirked and Kelly sighed and covered her ears.

Seconds later, Gustavo did his 'Gustavo' yell while jerking the car. Needless to say, Kelly forced him to switch places with her and now she was driving. "Okay, that is it. Everyone needs to either take a nap or listen to music. I do NOT want to hear another complaint from you Carlos, or James. Understand? Please, we only have one more hour to go."

Logan turned in his seat to glare at his two bandmates. "Yeah. Just shut up and take a nap or something."

"Fine." James huffed before scooting down in his seat and resting his head against Carlos' warm shoulder.

"Fine." the smallest boy huffed as well before resting his head on James'.

Not even five minutes later the two were out like a light. "Are the dogs dead?" Gustavo said ten minutes later, sounding almost hopeful. Kelly whacked his arm and looked into the mirror. The sight she saw made her smile.

James had his leg thrown over Carlos' lap while his head was tucked in the crook of the smaller boy's neck. Carlos' head was hanging low on top of James' and his arms were around the boy. They were both out like a light with cute little snores coming out of their slightly parted mouths.

Needless to say, the rest of the car ride was silent except the giggles and the sound of a camera phone going off every second coming from Kendall and Logan.

These photos were SO going on Facebook.

* * *

**A/N =) Hope that was okay. A little bit of some Jarlos bromance there, ha ha. Thanks for the 2 people who reviewed. XD They were very nice. **

**-Jaya**


	3. Chapter 3: Personal Space Problems

**Chapter 3: Personal Space Problems**

The boys of Big Time Rush have only one problem with each other: their personal space. It's like that saying doesn't even exsist to them because you can find one always in another one's bubble or even all of them glued together.

And the funny thing is, they don't realize it.

Until one day at the pool. It was a hard morning at work. With Gustavo yelling at them 24/7 and them dancing and singing every second, they were exhausted by the time they got home. None of them had the strength to do anything but lay down. Of course they all managed to somehow crash on the couch together, with Logan on the bottom and Carlos curled into him. James and Kendall were on the other end of the couch with their feet resting on their smaller band mates. James had been resting against the arm of the sofa with Kendall flush against him and a leg thrown over his body.

Yes, they were hot, but they didn't care. Sleep was all on their mind. When they woke, a couple hours later, they were refreshed and ready to hit the pool.

They headed down and jumped in the cool water. Played a few games and now they were all chatting with Camille and Jo on some pool chairs. Camille was watching their every move with each other.

She would catch James putting his hands on Kendall and Logan or Carlos getting pretty snuggly with Kendall or Logan would unconciously lean into James whenever the taller boy would brush against him. The girl thought it was great. The best part was that they didn't even seem to know that they were doing it.

She watched a bit longer, noticing that James would brush up against Kendall the most and that Carlos would always lean into the touches Logan gave him. Of course they seemed to switch it up and Carlos would lean against Kendall while James would brush his arm against some body part of Logan's. It was when Logan fully leaned up against Kendall that Camille spoke up.

"Do you guys not know what you're doing?" she asked, interrupting Jo. Jo stared at her confused. Not just Jo, but the boys as well.

"Do what?" Logan asked from his spot against Kendall's shoulder. Camille pointed to that and everyone looked. Kendall and Logan thought something was on them and James and Carlos were confused.

"Do that! I've been noticing that you four are always in each other's spaces. It's hysterical. And cute." the actress laughed. The boys frowned and Logan sat up.

"We do not!" he protested and Jo nodded.

"Yeah, you kind of do. I've been noticing it too. And it's totally fine." she smiled and Carlos pouted.

"I'm confused... what do we do again?" he asked this while leaning into James. James wrapped an arm around his shoulder and Jo and Camille both nodded towards them and said simultaneously, "That!"

Kendall and Logan stared and then said, "Oh."

James just shrugged. "I really don't care."

Carlos didn't move from his spot from James' side and nodded. "Me neither."

Jo laughed. "It's okay guys." Kendall yawned and stretched his body over his friends.

"I didn't even know we did that." he said and closed his eyes. Logan started playing with his hair which brought a smile to the blonde's face.

"Unbelievable." Camille said and Jo giggled.

"I wonder if they would kiss each other." the four boys froze at that.

Then Carlos tilted up his face and he giggled. "Come here, Jamie!" James laughed and they moved forward until their lips were inches apart before they both stopped and said, "No." they moved away from each other.

"Oooh, and just when I thought they were going to do it too." Kendall laughed. Logan laughed too before his stomach rumbled.

"I'm hungry. Anyone else?"

"Me!" his 3 friends chirped and they stood up and said goodbye to Jo and Camille (who were in a state of shock) before walking away. Little did they know that even when they walked together, Kendall inched closer to James who wrapped an arm around his shoulder and that Logan slipped his arm around Carlos' waist and that Carlos, who was in the middle, wrapped his arm around Kendall's waist.

As they disappeared into the hotel, Camille and Jo still sat at the pool chairs with red faces. "B-But!" Camille stammered out.

"That would have been soooo hot." Jo sighed sadly.

* * *

**A/N Hopefully that was okay, ha ha. I've decided to make a sequel to this chapter and have already started on it. It's called Truth or Dare and it's about how Camille and Jo trick the guys into playing the game and dare them to kiss each other. Let's see how that'll turn out. X]**

**Please review and look for the next chapter tomorrow! =)**

**-Jaya**


	4. Chapter 4: Hugs

**Chapter 4: Hugs**

Hugs from James was simple amazing. For Kendall, at least. Just something about the way the older boy held him sometimes just felt so safe to him. Like he never wanted to move away from his friend ever again.

And there was a certain way James hugged people. If it was someone he just met recently, it's very light. If it's someone he's known for a pretty long time, then it's a bear hug but if it's someone he's known all his life, it's deep and sweet. Long and comforting.

If Kendall was ever sad, he'd seek out James and the boy would open his arms immediately, letting the blonde walk in them before closing them tightly and protectively around him. Then he would just hold him without saying anything. James would give him a little squeeze every so often and then a gentle little rub to the back.

Sometimes James would nuzzle his face into the blonde's hair before keeping it there and in breathing in deep and soft. That was another thing Kendall liked about James' hugs. James would have him pulled tight and flush against his chest that Kendall and his breathing would be as one. Not to mention that the shorter boy could feel James' chest rise and fall with every breath he took.

It was wonderful and that was what would calm him down the most. James' soft, deep breathing. Even the pretty boy's muscled arms around him would make him feel a lot better, even if he wasn't sad.

When he wasn't sad and Kendall and James hugged, it would be very short but in the amount of short time that they'd hug, anyone could see the strong brotherly love and bond behind it. They would clutch to one another tightly and bury their heads in either one's shoulder or neck. It would be a short hug but it was full of a life long friendship.

* * *

**A/N Sorry this is short and late. Hopefully it was okay though! =) I apologize if you all thought this would be the Truth or Dare chapter too. XD That one won't be up until chapter 8. Cause I'm evil. =P**

**-Jaya**


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Treats

**Chapter 5: Sweet Treats**

"OHMYGAWSH! AN ICE CREAM TRUCK!" Kendall, James and Logan were only now taking in Carlos' outburst when Carlos was already chasing after the truck. They ran after him, chuckling at his cuteness before stopping to where they were. 'They' meaning Carlos and the ice cream man.

"What can I get for you today?" the man asked nicely.

Carlos was staring at the menu on the side of the truck with big eyes and a mouth full of drool. The other boys decided to get some ice cream, because hello, it was ice cream and they were already there so it only made sense.

"Yeah, can I have the strawberry shortcake please?" Kendall asked and the ice cream man nodded before leaving the window to get the blonde's ice cream. Kendall got out a ten and told his friends, "It's on me."

Jame scoffed. "We aren't girls, Kendall."

"Yeah, man. We can handle paying for our own ice cream." Logan agreed.

"First of all, I never said you were girls, so cool your shit. Second of all, is it really such a crime for me to treat my buds to some sweet treats?" Kendall asked before turning to the window to get his ice cream. "Thanks." he handed the guy the ten dollar bill and gestured to his friends. "I'm paying for whatever they're getting." the ice cream guy nodded and turned to Carlos.

"Know what you want yet son?"

Logan huffed. "Kendall, you didn't need to do that."

"Yeah. What are you, our moms?"

Kendall cupped a hand over his ear. "Huh? What was that? You said thank you?" the blonde smile and sat up. "Aww, no problem guys. It was my pleasure."

James and Logan laughed and said together, "Thanks, Kenny." then they said their order and turned to Carlos who was pressed against the truck, his tongue slinking out to lick the tweety bird. James hauled him away from it and Logan slapped his head.

"Dude!" the smart boy exclaimed. "Not cool."

Kendall laughed and pulled Carlos to his side. "I think he would like that tweety bird popscicle." Carlos seemed to melt against the blonde's side and stared longingly at the picture of the ice cream he almost devoured. The ice cream guy chuckled and went to get it before coming back out.

"Here ya go son-" the sweet treat he had in his hand was gone in seconds and Carlos had the wrapper off of it and stuck the whole thing in his mouth with a happy sigh. James gripped his elbow and towed him away while Logan and Kendall thanked the ice cream guy.

"This is so good~!" Carlos moaned around his popscicle and his bandmates laughed at him. "What?"

"How do you have it all over you already?" Kendall laughed before searching his pockets for a napkin. "Shoot, we don't have napkins. At least I don't."

"Me neither."

"Nope." Logan popped his 'p' and turned his attention back to Carlos who was happily having oral sex with his ice cream. "Dude, calm down." he chuckled.

"Yeah, you're getting it everywhere." James said before taking a bite of his ice cream sandwhich. Kendall drew Carlos to his side before tilting his face up.

"I've got this." he said and James snickered.

"You wouldn't."

Kendall licked Carlos' cheek before letting his tongue slide to the corner of the shorter boy's mouth. Logan shook his head.

"He would."

Carlos squealed and Kendall pulled away. "You taste sweet." he grinned cheesily and James bumped his shoulder with his own.

"You're such a dork." he said. Kendall shrugged and bit at his strawberry shortcake.

"Yeah! I can't believe you did that! And your tongue was really warm and my face is really cold so it was actually kind of hot. Er, your tongue I mean!" Carlos said and Kendall and James laughed.

"My tongue is hot, 'Litos?"

"S-shut up!"

"Or the kiss?" James asked while wiggling his eyebrows. "Ooooh, does little Carlitos have a thing for Kendall now?"

"NO! Arg, I just-! Ugh!"

"It's okay, I mean, who wouldn't have a thing for me?" Kendall boasted and James eyebrow arched.

"People who think your eyebrows are monsters." he recieved a hard punch. "Ow!"

"Shut up!"

"I've gotta get new friends." Logan sighed and pulled Carlos along beside him, leaving their two tall friends wrestling behind.

* * *

**A/N Ha ha, I couldn't resist posting another one. Hope you guys liked this! And thanks to all who's been reviewing. ^_^ They make me smile. =)**

**-Jaya**


	6. Chapter 6: Feelings

**Chapter 6: Feelings**

**A/N Okay. I feel so MEH about this one. It has a little pinch of Kogan in it, but mostly it's Logan's thoughts and feelings and yeah... hope you all like it anyway. .-.**

* * *

Logan loved singing with his band mates. It was the most awesome feeling ever. He ate off of their fire, off of their energy. They did the same to him. Being in one little room with his 3 best friends, being in one little room and _singing _with his 3 best friends made him feel like he was on top of the world. Like nothing or no one could come and stop them. He felt invincible just by belting his heart out and hearing Kendall, James and Carlos doing the same.

The sound of their voices dancing over another was freaking music to his ears. Every night the smart boy would think about how they got here, how they got to be an amazing boy band was still a fuzzy dream to him. It was still shocking to him, but they did it. They made it. James motivated them all and even though there were several bumps on the road, they made it. Together. With their high spirits, their love and bond they held for each other and their voices which was one big, strong voice at one, they were fierce. They were _fire_.

Yes, sometimes they got under Gustavo's skin, yes, they get into trouble a lot, but everything works out in the end. They have each other's backs 24/7 and even though Logan finds himself saying "I've gotta get new friends.", he doesn't mean it. At all. He loves his friends to much. They all own a piece of his heart as cheesy as that sounds.

Kendall is the fearless leader of the group. He doesn't take no for an answer, he doesn't let anyone, especially his friends, give up, he always comes up with amazing speeches and god, Logan would never want to replace Kendall with a 'new' friend. Kendall has come to be in his life for a reason and that was to be his best friend, more than a best friend! His brother. That's who Kendall was. He loves Kendall so much and doesn't even want to imagine how life would be without him.

Same thing goes for James and Carlos. James was the main role of getting them all here. If it wasn't for his determination and his purely good heart, Logan knew that none of them would be here. The smart boy loved James as much as he does Kendall. James is his brother. He always will be.

Carlos was the groups real rock. Yes, Kendall was the leader and kept everyone's heads screwed on, but Carlos was the boy who made every situation, good or bad be the best situation ever. He could clueless a lot, but the shortest boy had a true heart. And he protects his brothers with a fierce fire that left everyone scorched and smoked. Logan doesn't even want to think about imagining life without Carlos.

Or Kendall. Or James. These wonderful people that he has the pleasure into calling his friends are here to stay. They came to him for a reason and that reason is crystal clear. He loves them dearly and would never let any one of them go.

Those boys, his friends, his brothers were here to stay.


	7. Chapter 7: Comforting

**Chapter 7: Comforting**

Whenever Carlos was down, Kendall was the go to guy for him. For instance, Carlos can't find his helmet and he was tearing up the apartment in a frenzie. James and Logan turned down his plea for help and Kendall was no where to be found. Carlos wished his blonde leader was here with him. In any bad situation the small Latino boy had or was in, Kendall was always the one who could calm him down.

Carlos didn't know if it was Kendall's comforting words or comforting hugs or both, he didn't care. All he knew was that he needed them now or he would break down and cry.

You might think he was being over dramatic about his lost helmet, but his Papi gave it to him when he was 8 and it's never left the reckless boy's head since, meaning that he and his helmet have been through everything together. Just like Kendall was his comfort zone when times were rough, his helmet was his comfort as well.

But it was gone and Carlos was tearing up the cushions of the couch while frantically yelling, "HELMET!" over and over again. The Latino boy moved to the kitchen, but with no luck. He sprinted back to his shared room with Logan (who was a stupid monkey's butt for not helping him look for his helmet) to search the bedroom again, hoping that he missed some place from the other 3 dozen times he checked the room.

Carlos was too preoccupied with flipping his matress over to hear the apartment's door open and shut. Carlos was too busy chucking clothes off from the floor to notice Kendall standing in his doorway.

"Carlos? What in the world are you doing?"

Carlos shrieked and whirled around to face the blonde. Then he ran towards him at full speed and threw himself at the taller boy. Kendall's breath left his body with a whoosh and struggled to stay upright.

"Car-"

"Oh, it's AWFUL Kendall!" Carlos sobbed into his shirt. The leader patted his back while trying to suck in air. "I can't find it anywhere! I've looked everywhere but it's NOT HERE!" after peeling the smaller boy's iron grip on his shirt and neck, Kendall gently wrapped an arm around his friend's trembling shoulders and led him to Logan's bed since Carlos' was flipped over awkwardly.

After they sat down, Kendall let the Latino boy rest his head on his shoulder. "Okay, what happened now?" he asked.

Carlos sniffed, appreciating Kendall's arm draped over his shoulder. He took a shuddering breath before choking out, "M-my helmet is g-g-gone!"

Oh. Well, that explains the upside down couch in the living room, Kendall thought. Then he pulled Carlos more into his arms and asked, "Where did you have it last?" he felt the boy shrug and sighed softly. "It's not in here?"

"N-no.." Carlos whispered and closed his eyes while leaning closer to the blonde.

"When did you last have it on your head?"

"Last night... at the dinner table. But then L-Logan got mad and said that I agreed not to where it when we were eating, so I went to go put it in here. B-but it's nooot!" Carlos wailed and Kendall hugged him tighter while thinking about last night. He did remember Logan scolding Carlos about his helmet and how Carlos did leave but he took a long time coming back...

"Did you do anything between leaving the table to put your helmet up and coming back?" Kendall asked and Carlos started shaking his head 'no' before freezing.

"I HAD TO GO PEE!" he shouted with glee before jumping up and rushing to the bathroom. Kendall heard a happy squeal and knew that Carlos was reunited with his helmet. Sure enough, the now happy boy skipped back with his black helmet on his head. He gave it two healthy slaps before hugging Kendall. "Thanks so much, Kendall!"

Said boy laughed and returned the hug. "No problem. But uh, would you mind putting the furniture back in their normal positions?"

* * *

**A/N Ha ha, some Kenlos there. XD OH. MY. GOSH. O.O DID ANYONE ELSE WATCH THE BTR EPISODE? I THINK I ABOUT DIED. TOO MUCH FOR ME TO HANDLE. ASFLAS. And then the Figure it Out one was Kames and Cargan, don't even argue with me. I mean, did you SEE that hug Kendall gave his secret lover? **

**That's what I thought. Lol. Reviews make a girl very happy when she's on her period! XD**

**-Jaya**


	8. Chapter 8: Truth or Dare

**Chapter 8: Truth or Dare**

"I still can't believe that James and Carlos almost kissed!" Camille said as she and Jo walked in the Palm Woods lobby. The guys had walked through it almost an hour ago while leaving the two girls back at the pool feeling just a tinsy bit turned on.

"I know! Just think about if they actually did it!" Jo replied with a sigh. "It would have been so hot."

Camille groaned. "Right?" the two girls headed towards the lobby's couch and plopped themselves down on it. They were both silent in their own thoughts about the guys. Then Jo gasped.

"Camille!"

"Yes?"

"What if we got them to all kiss each other?" the blonde turned to her friend with a grin on her face.

"Um, how do we do that?" Camille asked, a confused look on her face. Jo took a moment to think before a sly grin slowly played itself on her lips.

"How does a little game of Truth or Dare sound?"

Camille slowly grinned back and said darkly, "Sounds _perfect._"

* * *

"Okay! We all know the rules, right?" Jo asked the boys sitting around in a circle on Camille's carpet. After running excitedly back to Camille's apartment, the girls cleaned up the living room a bit before calling the guys over to 'hang out'. Little did BTR know that it was a deadly trap from evil fangirling girls who wanted to see them all make out with each other.

When the guys arrived, Camille quickly got some snacks and juice together for everyone. After that was done, they all formed a circle on Camille's carpet and waited to play their game.

"Um, I didn't know there were specifc rules in truth or dare." Kendall replied and Camille rolled her eyes from her spot between James and Logan.

"Of course there are!" she said. "If you get dared to do something, you **have **to do it, no arguing. And with the truth? I don't really care." Jo gave a little laugh at that.

"So, you all clear?"

Before the boys could speak (if they had questions), Camille spoke again. "Oh! And if you try to pass on a dare, you have to go streaking in the lobby."

Logan, who was in the middle of taking a drink of his strawberry kiwi juice, choked before squeaking out, "Streaking? Like, naked?"

"Like butt naked, Logie-bear." Camille replied with a wink.

"Uh... are you sure that's a rule?" Kendall questioned and Camille, who he was across from, bent forward and slapped him.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Look, do you guys want to play or not?"

"I want to play!" Carlos chirped and the girls grinned at each other. Show time.

"Okay, since Carlos seems to be the only one enthusiastic about this, he gets to go first." Camille announced.

"Carlos: truth or dare?" Jo asked and the brave little Latino slapped his helmet twice before choosing dare. Camille smirked. "Okay. I dare you to drink a spoonful of Olive Oil."

James made a face. "Gross."

Carlos grinned. "Wow. Such a scary dare. Bring on the Oh Oh!"

"What in the world is a 'oh oh'?" Logan asked while Jo and Camille left the room to get Carlos' dare.

"You know, both olive and oil start with 'O' so I said 'Oh oh'. Get it?"

"'Such a scary dare'?" Jo chuckled as she grabbed a spoon from the silverware drawer.

"Oh Carlitos, just _wait _until you see what we've got planned for you." Camille added with a smirk as she got her Olive Oil. The two girls laughed, high fived each other, and then exited the kitchen.

Carlos drowned the cooking oil with no problem and the game moved on. Everyone seemed to be either brave or cocky since all they were doing was dares. It was about 20 minutes into the game when Jo started twisting the dares from being licking the toilet seat to kissing each other on the cheeks.

Like now, she just dared Logan to kiss Kendall's cheek. The paler boy started spluttering and Camille cupped a hand over her ear.

"What was that? Are you chickening out? Does somebody want to running through the lobby naked?" Jo giggled and Logan huffed. James and Carlos snickered.

"You scared to give Kenny-poo one little harmless peck on the cheek?" James teased and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it's okay if you are. I have a video camera back in the apartment-" Carlos started and Logan yelled a panic "NO!" making everyone except Kendall laugh.

"Urg. C'mere, Kendall." Logan had to scoot forward in the circle since Kendall was across from him. Kendall leaned forward quietly and turned his face to the side so Logan's lips brushed against his cheek.

"Aww, see? Was that so bad?" Camille teased and Logan growled.

"Let's just move on, okay?"

After a couple more rounds, James was dared to give Carlos a kiss on the neck. Surprisingly, this dare was from Logan who mocked the shocked boys and said, "Oh? Am I hearing little chickens? B-bawk bawk bawk!"

This did not sit well with James and Carlos and James grabbed the smaller boy (who squeaked) and pulled him beside him. "Alright Carlitos. Gimme your neck."

Kendall chuckled and Jo laughed. Carlos pouted but tilted his head back so James could kiss it. The small boy made a sound between a laugh, a squeal and a giggle.

Camille clapped her hands. "Okay James! Who's next?"

"Um... Jo, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ugh, I hate doing truths. Uh, have you ever dreamed about Kendall?"

The two blondes in the room blushed a deep red and everyone laughed. They almost peed their pants when Jo nodded. "Oh, seriously? What about?"

Jo shook her head. "I'm not telling!"

"Oh, did you give him a blow- OW!" Kendall leaned forward and tackled James to the floor. Jo jumped up, grabbed a pillow from Camille's couch, walked over to the two wrestling boys before violently whacking them both.

"Ow ow ow!" they both cried and Kendall added, "What the hell did I do?"

Logan and Carlos were on their backs laughing their heads off while Camille stood up and took the pillow away from Jo. "Let's continue the game, shall we?" giving the blushing and angry blonde a wink, Camille sat back down and asked Jo who was next.

"James." she growled and James, who was free from getting beaten up by a fiesty Kendall, raised his hands.

"Oh, I'm so scaared." he mocked and the blonde girl raised her eye brows.

"Oh? Truth or dare?"

"Huh, let me think, dare." the pretty boy smirked cockily. Then his smirk began to falter when Jo wore a very scary smirk.

"I dare you to make out with Kendall for 10 seconds."

Poor Logan, who was taking another drink of his juice, began choking. Carlos' jaw hit the floor and Kendall's eyes about popped out of his head.

"WHAT?" James bellowed and after finding his voice, Kendall yelled the same thing.

"WHAT?"

Camille was having the time of her life and Jo was smirking still. "You wanna go streaking in the lobby, naked as the day you were born? By all means, be my guest."

"Aww, it won't be bad." Carlos piped up and his two friends glared at him. "Or it might be the most horrible thing ever... ahem." the boy stopped his talking by taking a handful of potato chips and stuffing them into his mouth.

"No, Carlos is right." Logan smirked. "It's only ten seconds. Don't be such wussies."

Kendall's mouth fell open. "Wussies? Please! There is no way I'm letting James come near my lips!"

"Seriously! I mean, I love you bro, but as a brother! I can't kiss him! No way."

"Nope." Kendall agreed and James nodded.

"Not even going to do it. Too gross."

"Right? You probably aren't even a good kisser."

"So right- wait WHAT?"

"Go get your video camera." Jo nodded to Logan. He grinned and started to get up but Camille pushed him down.

"I have one we can use." she jumped up and ran out of the room. Meanwhile, Kendall was getting yelled at by James.

"What the hell do you mean I'm not a good kisser? You don't even KNOW!"

Kendall shrugged. "I don't need to know. I hear things."

"Like what?"

"That you aren't a good kisser."

"WHAT. WHO TOLD YOU THAT? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'M AN EXCELLENT KISSER."

"Um, not what some girls think. But hey, if you think you're an 'excellent' kisser, that's cool."

Okay. That was it. That was the last mother fucking straw right there. James was a great kisser, an outSTANDING one at that. Fuck whoever told Kendall that because they were stupid.

"Alright mister know it all. Let's do this." James growled. Kendall's eyes widened.

"W-what? No! I'm not- AH, James, no!" Kendall scrambled backwards trying to get away from a very angry James who was advancing on him.

"You need to get your fucking facts straight, Knight, because I'm a fucking great kisser."

"CAMILLE, HURRY UP!" Jo yelled and Camille ran back in with the video camera that was turned on. "Kendall, if you don't let James kiss you, you are going to be the one who runs naked through the lobby." the blonde warned and Kendall, who really had no where to go since James was practically in his lap whined.

"What?"

"Better pucker up, Knight." James said, his arms on either side of Kendall who was laying slightly backwards on his arms.

Carlos grinned and Logan leaned against him. "Go on, Kenny. Give Jamie some lurve."

Kendall flipped the Latino off before sighing and puckering his lips up with a pout. Now that James had Kendall where he wanted him, it was dawning on him that he was going to be kissing his friend, brother. Fuck.

"Um."

Jo groaned. "What now?"

"I-... I don't know if I can do this." James admitted and Kendall almost sighed in relief.

"That's okay. No problem." Kendall patted James' shoulder affectionately while James gave him a smile.

"Wimps." Logan said and Carlos nodded.

"Hey now-UPMPH!" Kendall and James made that noise together when their lips smashed together. Camille dusted off her hands and turned to Jo.

"You getting this?"

Jo nodded with a giggle. Logan busted up laughing having witnessed Camille darting forward and shoving James hard into Kendall. The girl was very pleased with herself and her shove since it made the pretty boy accidently kiss Kendall.

What? She was SO not about to have the two of them chicken out on this dare. She wanted to see a damn kiss, whether they wanted it or not.

"Oh!" Carlos squealed excitedly and clutched onto Logan's arm. "I think they're kissing each other now!"

I think Carlos is right. The two boys with their mouths glued together were indeed moving their lips over one another's in a hesitant yet excited way. Jo was filming it while a huge grin played over her lips. "Sooo hottt." she said and Camille nodded with a smirk.

"Remember, 10 seconds you two!"

"Oh, Camille. Let them have their fun." Logan smiled smugly. "Jo, make sure this video gets on YouTube, okay?"

Carlos laughed and Jo nodded. Of course it was going to go on YouTube. And Facebook and Myspace and Tumblr and- aww, the girl thought to herself when she saw Kendall place his hand gently on James' cheek. She awed out loud when James repeated the notion.

Fuck, this was so going on everywhere.

* * *

**A/N =3 I added a tiny bit of Kames there. He he he. Gawsh, I love Kames. XD Please review. X3**

**-Jaya**

**P.S I re-uploaded my Big Time Thunderstorms story because the first one was just embarrassing. XD I still apologize for that. I must of been high or sumthin! Kay, bai bai now. =]**


	9. Chapter 9: Water Fights

**Chapter 9: Water Fights**

"I'm so hot right now." Logan moaned weakly. Three other moans agreed with him and he sighed. The boys of the band Big Time Rush were all in apartment 2J where they lived. Right now, the four of them were on the living room floor claded only in their boxers. They were all definitely thinking about chucking those off as well, though.

Los Angeles was always pretty hot, but today it was past 'hot'. It was freaking on fire. It was ridiculous. The weather needed to calm down or everyone would die.

"Ugh..." Carlos whimpered, his carmael chest glistening with sweat. The boys would be in the pool if the water wasnt 90 freaking degrees. Sadly it was and they were all very very sad.

"I want to go back to Minnesota." James sniffed pathetically and Kendall raised a bushy brow.

"Wow, Jamie. And here I thought you could handle the heat."

"Wow, Kenny," James mocked, "I didn't know you didn't realize it's a freaking oven over here." the blonde rolled his eyes before continuing to fan himself with a paper plate.

"Hey Logie?" Carlos rasped dramatically. Logan, who was face down on the rug, groaned in reply. "Would you be amazing and go refill my glass with ice water?"

Logan lifted his head with an adorable frown. "What do I look like to you? Your butler? No. Go get it yourself." he let his head fall back down with a huff and Carlos sniffed.

"Kenny?"

"No, Carlos. I'm so hot, I don't want to move."

"Ugh, Jamie?"

"Let me think about that, no. But while you're at it, could you refill up my glass?"

"Hmm, let me think about it... no." Carlos heaved himself up and pouted. "What kind of friends are you? I was dying of thirst on the floor, and you 3 can't even take the time to get up and go get me some water? Shame." the little Latino walked out the room while his friends were arguing back with him weakly.

"Excuse me?" Kendall started.

"Didn't you just tell me 'no'?" James asked with his eyes closed. "Didn't he just tell me no?"

Logan waived his hand lazily. "Don't even..."

They all fell silent and listened to Carlos get his ice. Then they heard the boy scream. Of course, they all jumped up and ran to the kitchen, determined to beat up whoever was hurting their brother.

No one was there except an excited looking Carlos. "OMG OMG OMG!" he shouted while jumping up and down. "YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD DO? OH MY GAWSH, IT JUST HIT ME LIKE A PILE OF BRICKS! LIKE, I WAS JUST FILLING MY ICE WATER THAT YOU LAMOS WOULDN'T DO AND

IT HIT ME. YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE HOLDS WATER?"

"Your head, but I think it's empty." Logan muttered. Carlos' response was throwing his cup of ice water on him. "COLD!" Logan shrieked.

"BALLOONS. AND WATER GUNS. GUYS, LET'S HAVE A WATER BALLOON AND WATER GUN FIGHT!" Carlos skipped around James and Kendall while Logan slowly got over the shock of the cold water that was thrown on him. "Genius, right?" the bubbly Latino said, still skipping around James and Kendall.

"Sounds fun I guess." James said and Kendall nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, let's do it."

"And make the water icey cold." Logan moaned, his body appreciating the cold liquid all over its skin.

"YEAH!" Carlos pumped his fist in the air before running to his and Logan's room to throw on his swimming trunks.

Kendall went to one of the kitchen cabinets and began searching and digging through it. "What are you doing?" James asked while watching Logan stand there with a goofy smile on his face. He was mumbling something that sounded like 'water so cold and good for my bodeh, yeah'.

"Looking for the water pitcher so we can fill it with ice." Kendall replied and James nodded.

"Great idea. I'm going to go get my swimming trunks. Want me to get your yours?"

"Please?"

"Yeah." James walked out the kitchen, grabbing Logan while he did. "Come on, we'll get more cold water that's good for your body."

"Hey, Jamie? Can you find the water guns?" Kendall yelled through the apatment as he got out the ice tray filled with delicious cold cubes.

"Yeah!" came James' reply.

Kendall plopped a whole tray of ice into the pitcher before resting it on the counter. He decided that they could fill it up with the hotel's hose once they were outside. Carlos bounded back into the room with his swim trunks on and wearing a grin. "I'm so excited!" he chirped before running into the living room and jumping onto the orange couch.

The blonde laughed. "Yup, I can see that." James walked back in wearing his trunks and holding the bag with the water guns in it and Kendall's trunks in the other. Logan was by his side, very close to his side actually; the two boys' shoulders were touching.

"Thanks." Kendall said when James handed him his swimming trunks.

"Yeah. Should we invite more people?" the pretty boy asked and Carlos gasped before jumping off the couch and running to where his friends were.

"I was so about to ask that! I think we should. It would be fun! We could play boys and against girls!"

Logan laughed. "Yeah, that would be fun."

"Um, yeah. Seeing Lucy in a bikini would be so hot." James sighed with a grin on his face. Kendall rolled his eyes before exiting the room to get his suit on. When he came back, only James and Logan were there.

"Where's Carlos?" the blonde asked, confused.

"Went to find Camille and ask her if she wanted to come." Logan said while fanning himself.

"What about the other girls?"

"We told Carlos to tell Camille that if she wanted to play, then she should go invite Lucy and Jo." James supplied.

"Ah."

All of a sudden, there was loud banging on the door and Logan rolled his eyes. "That would be Carlos." and it was. With Jo, Camille, Lucy and Katie behind them. All the girls were wearing daisy dukes and a bikini top.

Camille wielded a huge nerf super soaker hydro. "Ready to get your ass beaten, boys?" she gloaded before turning on her heel and strutting down the hallway. Lucy, before winking at James, followed her friend. Carlos trotted after them happily.

"Mmm." James, who still had the image of a curvy Lucy only in dukes and a sexy bikini top, moaned before running after his friends. Katie laughed while Kendall stared at her.

"Baby Sister, I really prefer you'd have more clothes on." Jo smacked his arm.

"Please. She'll die if she even wears a tank top. Don't worry, I'll make sure no one stares." Jo put an arm around Katie who mumbled, "Not like they would."

Jo gasped before leading her away while saying, "Of course they would look! You're so pretty!" Logan and Kendall closed up the apartment and hurried after the two girls.

* * *

"Alright, kiddies! Here are the rules: You get hit with a water balloon, you go to jail. Of course, you can try to run, but that would be a big mistake, fellas." Camille popped her mint gum she was chewing before continuing. "Our water guns are our protection, so it doesn't matter if you sprayed by it. It's only when you get hit by a balloon. Now. Are you ready?"

Lucy flipped her hair, before smirking. James got a goofy smile on his face and Logan elbowed him.

"We're ready." Kendall said and Jo pumped her fist in the air.

"Let's do this!" she cheered and Carlos cheered with her.

"3, 2, 1-" Camille flicked her wrist and Katie bolted out of line with the girls, heading straight for Kendall.

For a second, the boys all were scared for a minte. Then they all raced towards the girl, readying their balloons to be thrown at her. Then Lucy took off in one direction, immediately making James run after her. He had that goofy smile on his face and Logan and Kendall shouted out a warning to him, but it was too late. Jo's red balloon hit him in the back of his head and then Camille leaped on him in a second, taking him down to the ground.

While Logan and Kendall's attention were on their friend who was down, Jo and Katie teamed up to take down Carlos. The Latino boy yelled a battle cry before squirting the girls with his water gun. The squealed, not realizing how cold it was. Kendall and Logan forgot about James and ran to help Carlos.

Logan threw a balloon at Katie while Kendall tackled Jo. Both girls screamed with laughter and Carlos continued to squirt them mercilessly. Logan and Kendall gasped at the sudden cold water being sprayed on them, but soon welcomed it as it was cooling them off.

"And take that, and that and that and- ARGHH!" Lucy threw two water balloons at Carlos' back before tackling him to the ground.

"You're mine." she growled before pulling him up and yanking his arms around his back.

"Guys! Help!" he shouted but his friends were a bit busy themselves. Katie somehow twisted underneath Logan and flipped him over. Logan tried pulling her off or pinning her down, but she was popping balloons over his face and her bony elbows were jabbing him painfully into his sides.

Jo, who was very skilled in Karate and Tai-Quon-Do, had Kendall on his back in a second. Her lips went to his ear and she whispered, "Are going to have to do this the hard way? Or the easy way?"

"It depends on how hard the hard way is..." the blonde replied smartly. He was flipped and landed on his back with a loud, "Oompf!"

"Yeah, I like the easy way."

"That's what I thought." Jo smirked before pulling him up to his feet and dragging him away. "Yo, Camille!" she yelled out for the othe girl who was no where in sight. "Where'd she go?" the blonde girl turned to Katie and Lucy who shrugged.

Lucy had Carlos and Katie was sitting on Logan. Both girls spotted James the same time the boys did, but before either girl could yell out a warning, they were over powered by their captures and Jo was tackled to the ground by James. Kendall broke free with a cheer while James held Jo tightly.

"Hey, little missy." the pretty boy said with a smirk. "You and Camille will soon be reunited, don't you worry."

Carlos, who held Lucy tightly as well, said, "Where is she?"

"Oh, where I put her she can't possibly get away." James gloated. Logan sighed.

"Then why is she right behind you?"

"What?" James whipped around and was sprayed with a blast of cold water. Camille stood there soaked to the bone and a smirk on her face.

"Hey, honey-bunches. Hope you didn't miss me too much." then, to the guy's horror, the Jennifers appeared out of thin air, wielding little pink plastic hand water guns. "Sorry, you don't mind that I brought a few friends?"

Logan and Carlos let Katie and Lucy go while Kendall slowly moved back to them. "Jamie, I suggest you let Jo go or some serious shit will happen to your pretty ass." Camille needn't say no more. James and the rest of the guys took off with a sprint.

"Ladies, would you like to do the honors?" Camille asked and the Jennifers laughed before sobering up quickly and said with a dark tone of voice, "Get them."

All seven girls raced after the screaming defenseless boys.

"Guys! I just want you to know, that whatever happens, I will always love you all like my own brothers!" Logan panted out and Carlos gave a dramatic sob.

"Aww, Logie! Same here for you! For all of you! Our times together were short but they will always be locked away in my heart!"

"It seemed like that we had so much planned for us and now it's just dripping away down the drain." James wiped his eyes where non-exsistent tears were. Kendall rolled his eyes before turning a corner. He stopped and Logan, who followed him bumped into him.

"Ow!"

"OW!" that was from James who followed as well.

"Oof!" and that was Carlos who just fell on his butt.

"Yo, Kendall. What gives?" Logan asked but the blonde was wearing a smirk.

"Boys, I think it's safe to say that it's time for a little bit of revenge time." his friends looked around his shoulder to see what he was staring out before they too smirked.

"Oh yeah." they all said.

* * *

"I saw them turn this corner." Katie said and led the 6 girls behind her... right into a trap.

They all gasped at the sight before them. "Hello, ladies. Wonderful day, is it not?" Kendall said while stroking the water hose in his hand. "Oh," he faked pouted. "It looks like you guys are a bit hot and sweaty. Maybe we could help out, yeah? What do you think, James?"

James, who had quickly filled up some water balloons he kept for back up in his swim trunks pockets and was now wielding them, smiled big before lifting his hands that held the blue and purple balloons.

"Logan?" Logan had a black bandana on and was holding a smal blue water gun in one hand, and was holding a yellow water balloon in the other. He blew on the tip of the water gun before smirking.

"Carlos?"

The boy let out a battle cry and all hell broke loose. James turned the hose on and the girls screamed as they were pelted with balloons, sprayed with icey water and then tackled by the boys.

"Ha ha hahaha ha haha!" the very mature (not) boy laughed before hopping up and walking away.

"That was fun. Good thinking, 'Litos." Logan ruffled the boy's almost non exsistent wet hair with a grin. Carlos returned it and stepped closer to the smart boy.

"Yeah, we beat the girls and aren't hot anymore. Well, I'm always hot, if you know what I mean." James smirked and Kendall gave him a little shove.

"Whatever, James. And super idea, Carlos. Though now I'm hungry." then Kendall found himself in a headlock thanks to James. The pretty boy agreed with him though.

"Yeah, me too. Anyone up for pizza?"

"Hell yes." Logan said, letting Carlos drape an arm around his shoulder. Kendall walked bent over since James still kept him in a headlock.

"Sweet!" was Carlos' response.

"I'm up for it." Kendall agreed before wiggling and trying to escape. James let him go, but Kendall didn't move away from him. Together, the four boys who were wet from head to toe, walked in the Palm Woods, leaving the girls outside who were well forgotten.

* * *

**A/N First of all, I forgot to upload this. XP I'm working on the future chapters so the ones that are already done I forget about. Sorreh.**

**Second of all, I'm not a big fan of this chapter. I just don't know, guys. I just- it's so meh! D= Whatever, I hope you guys at least liked it a bit. =]**

**-Jaya**


	10. Chapter 10: Racing

**Chapter 10: Racing**

"On your mark-"

"You guys are so going down!" Carlos exclaimed loudly before slapping his helmet.

"Oh yeah? Just wait til you eat my dust." James replied cockily.

"-Get set-"

"Please. You both are going down to the ground." Logan jumped in and Kendal scoffed.

"Are you serious? Get ready to be _crushed._" the blonde promised.

"-GO!" Katie yelled and the four boys in the apartment raced out the door. Well, only Carlos made it through the door safely. Logan, Kendall and James all fell down on top of each other by trying to go through the door at the same time. As they struggled to get up, they heard Carlos' gleeful shout, "What dust, Jamie? I think you ate it all up! HA HA HA!" they heard the sound of a hand slapping a helmet twice before Carlos was gone.

"Look what you two did!" James huffed as he wiggled out from under Logan.

"Look what we did? Oh please. Next time-" Logan started but Katie cut in.

"Guys. Are you gonna sit here all day and let Carlos win? Or are you going to get up and move?"

"That's what were trying to do, Baby Sister." Kendall puffed out while wiggling out from under the two bodies. After a few seconds, he was succesful. "HA! See ya later losers!" the blonde ran through the door and Logan, out of competitive anger, roughly shoved James away from him. The two were free and they both jumped to their feet before racing out the door after their two friends.

Katie calmly walked after them.

Outside, Kendall could see Carlos' running figure a few yards ahead. Then, the blonde could hear thundering footsteps pounding on the pavement and he whipped around to see James and Logan with fierce expressions on their faces. Carlos apparently heard as well, because all three boys could hear his girly scream. Both he and Kendall began pushing themselves to out run their kind of angry friends.

"LOSERS?" Logan yelled and Kendall squeaked when he felt the brunette's hands brush against his shirt.

"YOU THINK I 'ATE IT ALL UP'?" James bellowed and suddenly it hit Kendall and Carlos that this wasn't a race anymore. It was now about surviving so their friends won't kill their asses.

Kendall zoomed ahead and soon found himself running along side Carlos. "Buddy," he panted out. "I'm sorry for everything in life I did to you that was mean. I can't remember them all now, but I just wanted you to know that whatever happens, I love you, man."

Carlos sniffed and nodded. "Same. And I love you too, Kenny." then Carlos shrieked when Kendall was barreled over by Logan and he screamed. "KENDALL! I'M SO SORRY- AYIIIHA!"

The scream that left Carlos' mouth was... interesting. James slammed his body into the smaller boy, making him fall down like a sack of bricks. "Yeah, eat this 'Litos!" he growled before tickling the boy.

"Ha ha ha ha, s-stop!" Carlos whined while laughing. They heard loud laughter from Kendall and Carlos knew his friend was getting the same treatment. Then they heard Logan shriek and then _his _laughter.

That wasn't suppose to happen. James, while keeping his hands busy on Carlos' sensitive body, saw Kendall atop of the shorter boy and his hands working all over Logan's tickle spots.

"J-J-JAMES!" he yelled. The pretty boy dragged Carlos over to their other friends by his feet before yelling "SWITCH!" and shoving Kendall off of Logan. Logan jumped on Carlos and continued James' assault.

James was straddling Kendall's hips while the blonde had tears streaming down his face. "OkAY okay okay oka-hey-hey-hey!" James began laughing with Kendall and tickled him for a few more minutes before stopping. Logan stopped as well before collapsing beside a tired looking Carlos.

Kendall curled himself up in a ball while taking deep breaths to calm himself. James threw his leg over the blonde's body while his own was sprawled out on the grass. The only thing heard between to four boys was their hard panting.

"I need to peeeee." Carlos whined after several moments of silence.

"Me too." Kendall sighed before shoving James' leg off him, "Thanks a lot."

"Serves you right." Logan retorted.

"You love us." the pretty boy replied as well, a bit cocky.

"Ksh, no we don't." Kendall retorted.

"Don't deny it, Kenny." Logan cooed from his place beside Carlos. Carlos was on his stomach while Logan leaning against his back, his arms resting against the Latino's back.

"I'm in full denial." Kendall mumbled with his eyes closed.

"Wow." a voice from above spoke up. The boys looked up to see Katie standing there with her hands on her hips. "That had to have been the worst race ever."

"Yeah, we know." Carlos whined. The girl rolled her eyes.

"So, are you four just going to lie hear forever now?"

Logan nodded. "Seems like a good plan, don't you think, guys?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty comfortable." James said while putting both his feet up onto Kendall's body. Kendall groaned but made no move to shove them off again.

"Same here." Logan grinned from his position on Carlos' back. The girl just rolled her eyes and walked away.

* * *

**A/N ._. Sorry if this was bad. Sorry for the wait as well. Me thinks updating everyday will not work anymore. Because I need to work on the other chapters, so yeah. X]**

**-Jaya**


	11. Chapter 11: Naps

**Chapter 11: Naps**

_Click! _"Aww, look how cute they are!" Jo squealed quietly while snapping another picture with Katie's camera of the 4 sleepings boys on the orange sofa. Camille and Katie were beside her, both girls wearing grins on their faces as Camille video taped the sleeping boys.

_Snap! _"Oh my god, they look so much younger than 16 when they're asleep." Jo's smile grew and she whispered, "I wonder if everyone looks younger when they're sleeping?"

"I don't know but this video is going on YouTube." Camille promised gleefully. Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were sprawled out together on the couch in apartment 2J. After a long long day at rehearsals, the boys came home, chucked off their pants and shirts before collapsing on the welcoming couch before sleep over took them.

Katie had been out with Camille and Jo before the three decided to come back to Katie's place and hang out there. They were met with the cutest sight ever: The boys of Big Time Rush cuddling and napping on a neon orange couch. Jo had to slap a hand to her mouth so the loud squeal she emitted wouldn't wake up the boys. Katie and Camille quickly got a video camera and a camera (Katie's) and began working the electronics with a frenzie.

That was ten minutes ago and the boys were still in the same positions. James was on his stomach and had his right cheek pressing against the couch cushions. Carlos was beside him with his head resting on James' lower back and a leg thrown over his legs. Kendall was lying opposite of James, with his head across from the brunette's. Kendall's head was resting on his arm and the girls could all see that James' hand was outstretched and brushing against Kendall's arm.

Logan had curled himself into a ball against the blonde's side and his mouth was hanging slightly open and his leg was dangling off the couch. Carlos had a arm resting on Logan's (they were opposite of each other) while his other hand (which was resting on James' lower back as well as him) was in his mouth.

Really, it was the cutest shit ever. And Camille would make sure that her and her friends wouldn't be the only ones to see the cuteness of Big Time Rush.

She said that she'd be putting this on YouTube so that's what she's going to do.

* * *

**A/N DX I am so sorry guys. . I had this written up ages ago but never posted it... ._. I really have bad memory... erm. Well. Here was lame chapter 11... it was so short too. Ugh. Sorry!**

**-Jaya**


	12. Chapter 12: A Little Too Much

**Chapter 12: A Little Too Much**

"You know? I never realized how bushy Kendall's eye brows were.." Logan murmured as he touched and poked at said boy's brows. The four boys were sitting down on the orange sofa, getting ready to watch a movie together.

Kendall was just about to press play when he found himself being pushed back into the couch and have a Logan kneel over his lap before touching his eye brows. "I mean seriously," the smart boy continued, "Check these babies out."

Carlos, who was on the other side of James who was sitting beside Kendall, crawled over James to get to Kendall's side before poking at his other brow. "Yeah!" the Latino piped up. "They're so bushy!"

"Guys. Really." Kendall was not amused. With being smooshed by his friends who kept prodding at his eye brows, you could see why.

"Man, you can give some of your eye brows to two other people and still have left overs for you." Logan muttered, his face inches away from the frowning blonde. "I mean, god, man! Jamie, do you see these things?"

"Yup." the pretty boy chuckled. "I see 'em every day."

"I know, but I never noticed how huge and bushy they were." the smart boy replied and Carlos nodded.

"Like gawsh. There's hair everywhere." the short boy said, his eyes wide. Kendall's eye twitched and James snickered.

"Guys, leave Kendall and his monstrous eye brows alone. Weren't we going to watch Insidious?" Kendall was almost thankful for James speaking up until the pretty boy called his eye brows 'monstrous'. Now the blonde boy was pouting.

"My eye brows are not 'monstrous', okay?"

"Um, no, they really are." James nodded and Kendall crossed his arms while wincing as Carlos crawled on his lips too. "But that's okay. We still love you."

"Leave me alone." Kendall muttered before moving his hands to Logan's hips and pushing him off of him.

Carlos moved to where Logan was and stared deeply at Kendall's eye brows. Then he gave them a poke with both his fingers. Kendall had about enough.

"Oh my god, QUIT MESSIN' WITH MY EYE BROWS!" he exploded, making Carlos fall off him and onto the floor. Kendall is usually the one who can keep his cool together. Well, he didn't this time. You can't blame him though. He had everyone talk bad about his eye brows and that just wasn't cool. Like, it's not his fault he has 'monstrous' eye brows. Gosh.

The blonde jumped up with a pout and huffed, "I don't like any of you guys anymore. Watch the stupid movie without me." with that, Kendall made his grand exit... which was ruined by Carlos who latched on to his left leg.

"Nuuuu, buddy! You're the only one that'll comfort me in scary movies!" the small boy cried dramatically. Kendall huffed again.

"Well, you should have quit poking and talking bad about my eye brows!"

"I'm sorry!" Carlos sniffed before feeling another body fall down beside him. Logan had also leaped down to latch on to Kendall's other leg, making the blonde stumble a bit.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry! But you have to stay and watch this movie with us." the smart boy whined. Kendall crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why? So you all can make fun of my eye brows some more? Yeah, I don't think so." James rolled his eyes at his friends while watching Carlos and Logan protest that Kendall should stay. First of all, James was here. Like, what was he? A duck? No. If Carlos got scared, James would comfort him. Sure, he'd give the boy a pat on the head and say something like "It's okay. They're just actors." and keep on watching the film.

Second of all, James wished that everyone would stop being uber dramatic and come watch the stupid movie with him. Isn't that why he put it in? So that they could watch it all together? The boy sighed irritable before stalking over to his arguing friends. The tallest boy plucked Kendall off of his feet before carrying him to the couch and plopping him on it. "You." the brunette said to a confused looking Kendall. "You're eye brows are so cute and sexy." he turned to his two smaller friends that were on the floor still. "You two. Get up here now and watch this damn movie."

Then James pressed play, sat down and glared at the television. He loved his friends, but sometimes they could be just a little too much. Then the brunette felt a warm body pressing up against his and he looked down to see Logan wearing a smile. On James' other side was another warm body that belonged to Kendall. The blonde had Carlos under his arm and James gave a small smile when Kendall leaned up against him.

James' arm was lifted up by Logan who dropped the muscled arm over his shoulder before giving a small sigh of content. The smart boy kept his eyes trained on the tv while James glanced back at his other two friends, not moving the arm placed over Logan's shoulder. Carlos and Kendall were snuggled up and watching the tv too.

Okay. So maybe even though his friends were a little too much, James knew that he'd never be able to get enough... so why complain? With a smile, James settled back into the couch and draped his other arm around Kendall and Carlos (his arm was long enough to reach the small boy) before turning his attention to the tv.

* * *

**A/N Ha ha, faster update! =3 Don't expect another one to pop up tomorrow though. I haven't been writing them fast enough so uh, this is the last one for the moment.**

**-Jaya**


	13. Chapter 13: Food Fights

**Chapter 13: Food Fight**

"We're going to be in so much trouble." Logan sighed as he leaned back against the orange couch. **(1) the couch is always in a story of mine. Did anyone else notice that?**

"So so so much." the Latino boy sprawled across his lap agreed solemnly. Their two taller friends, Kendall and James, didn't say anything but glanced around the disastrous room with 'I can't believe we caused this' eyes.

To make things simple and quick, apartment 2J looked like a bomb full of disgusting shit hit it. Big time. The boys had gotten home from Rocque Records an hour or so ago and were starving. So, they all decided to make lunch together.

Bad plan. Very bad plan. First it started out with Carlos trying (key word: trying) to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. But the boy had somehow accidently got some grape jelly in James' hair... James flipped his shit from his spot next to the shortest boy and dropped the egg he was about to crack to make some scrambled eggs.

The egg dropped onto Logan's brand new converse which made him shriek like a girl. Carlos had gasped from beside James and the big spoon in his hand that had jelly on it went to his mouth when he'd gasped and the sticky jam got flung off the spoon and landed on Kendall's face from behind the Latino.

It escalated from there when Carlos couldn't help but giggle at his blonde friend's purple face so Kendall couldn't help but scoop up some peanut butter and smear it across the shorter boy's cheek.

Then it was on. James cracked an egg over the Latino boy's head while Logan grabbed the mustard he was going to use for his sandwich and squirted it out on James' hair. Remember how I said that it was on?

Well, now it was on like donkey kong bitch.

The boys grabbed everything they could food wise from the fridge and covered one another with it. Eggs, pickles, ketchup, fruit, etc. Everything was thrown out and smeared on each of the boys. Battle cries were emitted and tackling was happening. The food fight lasted for 20 or so minutes, but the mess they made made it seem that the fight went on for hours.

Now they were all even more tired and sitting on the couch.

"You know. I didn't even get to eat." Carlos said sadly and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well neither did we."

Kendall smiled faintly. "Yeah, but that was one heck of a food fight. It was kind of fun." James groaned from beside the blonde.

"'Kind of fun'?" the brunette repeated. "Kind of fun my ass. My hair is a disaster! I don't even know what this is!" James tugged on a strand of his silky locks that weren't so silky anymore... it was covered in ketchup and some other unidentified condiment. Gross.

"I thought it was fun!" Carlos chirped before adding, "Even though I didn't get to eat."

Logan patted Carlos' back and said, "Yup, we know, 'Litos. And I agree. It was fun but look at this mess. We are so dead."

Kendall sighed and opened his mouth to say something but then the sound of the front door opening and Mama Knight's voice carried through the apartment. "I know right, Amanda? I don't know who about you but I can go for a- AHHH." the red haired woman dropped her cell phone when her green eyes took in her disastrous apartment. "WHAT IS THIS?" she bellowed making the four boys on the couch scootch closer to each other and cower.

"W-well, you see-" Kendall.

"-kind of had a f-food fight-" Carlos.

"-everything exploded, he he *nervous chuckle from James*"

"Bleep blap bloop?"

Mama Knight glared at the boys furiously before storming towards them.

"S-she doesn't look too happy..." Logan whispered in Carlos' ear. His 3 friends shook their heads and closed their eyes tightly, preparing themselves for a big ball of pissed off fury...

"...um? Why are they talking like that?" Katie asked wearily as she stared at her robot-like brothers mopping and sweeping the floor.

Mama Knight sat on the couch with her legs popped up on the coffee table. She wore a smile on her face as she flipped the magazine in her hand. "Oh," the woman laughed. "No reason, sweetheart. No reason."

* * *

**A/N 1. The couch is always in a story of mine. Did anyone else notice that?**

**Now... I AM SO SORRY FOR MY LACKING UPDATES. THEY SUCK TOO. God, I'm awful. I'm really sorry guys. But if it makes you all feel better, I'm making a sequel to Weak. People who've read that know what I'm talking about. ;)**

**What else... OH. Um, nope. I guess that's it, except that I'm really really sorry. OH OH. Siblings-Curse, thank you SO much for reviewing ten of these chapters. I did a freaking double take when I saw that there wasn't 46 reviews anymore, but 56. So, thanks for that! ^_^**

**Okay. Bye for now! I'll try to post another chapter soon!**

**-Jaya**


	14. Chapter 14: Swinging

**Chapter 14: Swinging**

Carlos let out a squeal of happy laughter as his body went flying up into the air. Logan was beside him on a swing, laughing his brains out as well. James and Kendall chuckled at their friends joy and continued to push them on the swings.

It was a normal Saturday evening and Carlos had been bored out of his mind. It was he who thought that they should go to the park and at first, the guys were against it, but now they were having a blast.

"You guys have to push us next!" James said and Kendall nodded, agreeing with his brunette friend.

"But we just got on!" Carlos protested at the same time Logan said, "Okay."

Kendall scoffed and pushed Logan before saying, "Carlos, you guys have been swinging for at least 10 minutes."

"Actually, it was more like 7 minutes." Logan replied.

"Same thing." both James and Kendall said and Carlos huffed.

"Fine, but first... James! Do an underduckie!" the Latino squealed.

"What? Heck no!" the pretty boy exclaimed and Carlos pouted. Deeply.

"Why notttt?" he whined but before James could say anything, Logan spoke up.

"Oh my god, yes! Kendall, an underduckie! Do it, bro!"

"Um, no thanks. I'm good."

"What if Carlos and I did it for you guys? But only if you do it for us." the smart boy reasoned and James and Kendall looked at each other before grinning. Well, it's been a really long time since they've done an underduckie...

"Alight, fine." the blonde relented and Carlos and Logan cheered.

The two tall boys began backing up, taking their friends in the swings with them before running forward a bit. They did that twice and on three, they pushed the smaller boys up into the air and ran under the swings. "WEEEEEEHEEHEEHEE!" was heard from Logan and Carlos. James and Kendall cackled, turning around to watch their friends shoot back down, big grins on their faces.

"Again?" Carlos asked hopefully.

"Nope."

"Get off."

"Awww."

* * *

"How *huff* much do you *puff* weigh?" Logan grunted as he tried pushing James up in the swing. The smart boy's sneakers dug into the ground as he slowly walked forward, hands tightly gripping the chain connected to the swing.

James had his arms crossed over his chest. "Are you serious?"

"Come on Carlos! You can do it!" Kendall cheered the small Latino boy on as he also struggled to get the blonde into the air.

"N-No, I d-don't think I can!" the small boy wheezed before collapsing on the playground floor. Kendall swung back slowly with a frown on his face.

"That's it?"

"I'm sorry, man," Carlos gasped from his spot on the ground. "You're just too fat."

"HEY."

"Look. Can you guys push us one last time and then we can go grab a bite to it." Logan suggested but Kendall huffed.

"Better make sure that wherever we will go has a salad since I'm too 'fat'."

"I'm sorry, Kenny. But damn."

"If you were sorry, you'd shut up now!"

James groaned and hopped off the swing. He walked to Kendall and pulled him off. Then he took the blonde's arm and dragged him away.

"Where are you two going?" Logan asked with confusion in his voice.

"We are going to go eat salads at the Mix since I'm fat too." James grumped. Kendall grinned and let his tall friend lead him out of the playground. The two boys ignored their friend's calls of plea to come back and stepped on the sidewalk before making their way to the restaurant.

"I can't believe they just left us." Logan said while staring after his band mates retreating figures.

"I know! They didn't even push us again!"

Logan sighed. "Well, we don't need them anyway. We can push our ownselves."

Carlos nodded, a fierce frown on his face. "That's right!"

It wasn't 10 seconds later that the smaller boy asked, "Logie, will you push me?"

"No!"

"Awww."

* * *

**A/N I forced myself to write and completed 3 chapters! It's now 2:30 in the morning, but whatever. XP Hope you guys liked this one and the next one that'll be up tomorrow! =)**

**-Jaya**


	15. Chapter 15: Ladies First

**Chapter 15: Ladies First**

It was not a good morning for James Diamond, pretty boy from the band Big Time Rush. First his alarm didn't go off (it did, he just slept through it) so he didn't have time to do his morning preening. Then Kendall was being an obnoxious chicken head and getting under his skin. First the stupid blonde ate the rest of the Multi-Grain Cheerios and ate the last apple. Then he had the audacity to drink the rest of the cranberry juice when he knew that that was the only juice James liked! Ugh.

Oh, and don't get James started on when Kendall had the guts to offer him an orange. After that whole incident of being orange for a day, James had begun to have slight issues with things that were orange.

So the pretty boy had no breakfast. He didn't have time to fix toast or some scrambled eggs because of his stupid alarm didn't go off, (again, it did but he slept through it) so he had NO time to get his pretty self ready. It was just a bad morning for James.

Oh, but it got waaay worse. On the way down to the lobby and outside to the limo, James had been complaining none stop. His friends were getting just a bit fed up with him; especially Kendall since he was thrown in the brunette's complaints.

The blonde had finally snapped and yanked open the door. "Ladies first." he smirked at the open mouth James. Logan and Carlos cackled, their voices husky and deep from sleep still.

"E-excuse me?" James bellowed after seeming to find his voice.

"Well, all you've been doing ever since you got up was complain and complain." the blonde explained with eye brows quirked up. James really wanted to smack him, especially with that stupid smirk he wore.

"I have not!"

"Yes you have." Carlos and Logan said together.

Kendall nodded before making his voice high pitched and said, "'Hi, I'm James Diamond and I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. My hair is messed up and ugh, everybody forget to lay out my 5 star breakfast and-'"

"That's not how I talk!" the pretty boy fumed before angrily entering through the limo's door (that Kendall still held open for him).

The blonde laughed before hopping in after his friend (who might really hate him for the time being). "Don't sit by me!" James' angry voice was heard and Logan rolled his eyes before moving in after Kendall.

"Aww, is Jamie upset? Don't worry, I'll make up to you when we get to Rocque Records and open the door for you again there. How does that sound?" Kendall cooed.

Carlos giggled while James seethed in his seat, wondering if Gustavo or anyone else would notice if one of the Big Time Rush's member suddenly disappeared.

* * *

**A/N Wow. I said this was bromance, but I don't even know. Do any of these chapters seem bromantic to you people? o_O**

**-Jaya**


	16. Chapter 16: Gay Day

**Chapter 16: Gay Day**

It all started with a bet. With Katie. Camille. And Lucy. They lost terribly and had to pay the price. Which was a day that the girls deemed as 'Gay Day'. It was the day the boys had to be super gay all day in public. They had to do it every year in June. On the 13th. Why? Because Camille likes that month. Thirteen is Lucy's favorite number.

Anyways, today was June 13th and the boys were dressing in their 'gay uniforms' which were really tight ass skinny jeans, tight ass low cut v-neck shirts and fancy designer boots. Of course they had to add accessories which included feathered earrings, colorful bracelets, scarves and necklaces.

It was awful. Actually, Carlos kind of enjoyed it. He was a Jeniffer for a day, remember? It didn't really bother him. Much. Before they left the apartment, Camille (who was always ready and pumped for this day and always came over) applied just a touch of make up on all of them. Then she gave Logan's cute ass a smack and waved them off.

"Have fun, boys!"

"Girl, you know we will." Carlos replied sassily, snapping his fingers in the air before pressing the button on the elevator.

* * *

"Okay, I'm thirsty, so I'm gonna go over there-" Kendall pointed to a Starbucks across the street, "-and get something."

"Oooh, I might have to go with you, babe." Logan said and Kendall squealed in a high pitched voice.

"Oh my god, let's do it!"

"Okay!" the brunette clapped before linking his arms with the blonde and walked to the coffee shop. "Oh! You two behave yourselves, okay?"

James rolled his eyes. "Like, we always are."

Carlos nodded and popped his bubble gum. "Yeah bitch, what are you talking about?" this time Logan rolled his eyes before letting Kendall lead him away.

Once they were gone, Carlos turned to his tall friend. "What should do? Like, go shopping or something?"

"Hmm, I don't know, gorgeous. Wanna go get some ice cream?"

The Latino grinned. "Oh my god, like you know I do!"

"Alright, let's do it!" James cheered. Carlos wrapped an arm around his waist and the two walked down the street.

* * *

"What can I get for you today?" the guy behind the counter asked with a smile.

"Oh my god, you are too sweet honey. Did you hear him, Logie? Asking what we wanted like a gentlemen."

"I know right?" Logan grinned before winking. "Such a gentlemen."

"Uh."

"Oh yeah, can I please have a cup of water?" Kendall asked, fluttering his eye brows. The guy behind the counter nodded slowly.

"Sure..."

"Make that two waters please, sweet cheeks." Logan chirped.

"Okay."

"Thanks so much." Kendall threw in a wink before moving out of the line to stand at the pick up counter. Logan followed, jutting his hips out with each step he took.

"Two waters?"

"Right here! Oh! Do we need to pay? Because like, I totally forgot." the blonde gasped before reaching into his tight jeans pocket and fishing out a couple of ones.

"Nah." the guy said. "It's yours for free."

Kendall and Logan gasped. "Omg, are you for reals?"

"Aww, thanks babe, ugh. You are such a doll." Logan reached out to pinch the guy's cheek before heading to the door. Kendall grabbed the cups of water before giving the guy one last wink and walking after his friend, swaying his hips back and forth.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have cookies and cream?" James roared, making the girl behind the counter flinch. "What kind of awful people are you? AWFUL. That's right!"

"I-I'm sorry," she started, "We're out of it at the moment. Would you like something else?"

"No, I want cookies and cream. Ugh. I come here and expect to be treated like the best customer, ready to have some cookies and cream only to find that you are out? Shame. Just a shame."

"S-sir, would you like-"

"Sweet pea, don't call me 'sir'. I'm not old. And no, I do not want anything else." the dramatic brunette huffed. "And that shirt does so not go with your hair. You must change that at once."

"Um, it's my uniform." the girl bit her lip.

"Does it look like I care?" James huffed once more before leaving Cold Stone's and meeting Carlos outside.

"Where's your ice cream, love?" the Latino asked, licking at his strawberry and chocolate cone.

"You wouldn't believe, gorgeous. They were out of cookies and cream!"

Carlos gasped. "No!"

"Yes! And then she had the audacity to ask me if I wanted something more! Ugh, I'm so angry right now."

"Aww, baby. Do you want to have some of mine?" the short boy offered his ice cream but James shook his head.

"No, you have it. Besides, I- OH MY GOD!" the brunette's outburst made Carlos jump and the woman who was walking by jump, too. "Lady, where did you get those fine shoes?" the tall boy moved around the confused woman, staring down at her feet that were clad in leopard print pumps.

"Um, huh?"

James sighed exasperated. "I saiddd, where did you get those shoes? Gloria's?**(1)** Just Fab? Where, because those are mighty fine. Carlos, come look at her shoes!"

The boy did and gasped. "Chica, those are sexy!" he drawled out and the woman gave out a nervous laugh. "Where'd you get them from?"

* * *

"Oh dear, where'd those two go off to now?" Logan asked while walking down the sidewalk with Kendall at his side. They were both drinking their water happily while exiting the Starbucks when they noticed their friends were missing.

"Right? They could be anywhere- found them." the blonde said before pointed across the street. True enough, Carlos and James were over there and were talking to a scared looking woman.

Logan sighed. "Oh dear."

* * *

"So then the bitch was like 'Oh, so sorry. We don't have any cookies and cream at the moment'. Exsqueeze me?" a fiery James demanded. "You work in an ice cream shop and you don't have cookies and cream?"

"Ah, but babe. You said that she ran out meaning that there was some cookies and cream. You just didn't get to it fast enough."

"True, but still! Do they know what 'refill' means? I mean, gosh-"

"Excuse me, but are they bothering you, miss?" a sweet angelic voice interrupted a raging diva James. The three of them turned and the woman gasped at the sight before her. Two of the most beautiful guys she had ever seen in her life stood before her.

There was a blonde with huge green eyes with gold and brown speckled in them and a body that wasn't muscular but thin and hard looking and just right that looked mighty fine in a white as a pearl v-neck and black tight ass skinny jeans. Knee high boots were on his feet and he wore a gentle smile.

The second boy was a brunette. Large chocolate doe eyes and a crooked smile graced at his lips. He wore a red tight shirt with black tight jeans and an even tighter jacket over his shirt. He wore a pair of grey toms.

Carlos bounded over to Logan and offered his ice cream. "Wanna lick?"

"Yeah." the smart boy took the cone and gave it long licks. While doing that, the small boy took his water and drank some of it down.

"We aren't bothering here, Kenny. We're merely gossiping about rude people and her sexy shoes." James confided and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Well, say your goodbyes, because it's time we head home."

"Aww, can't we go see a movie or something?" Carlos whined and moved towards Kendall and tugged on his shirt. "Please?"

The woman stood there, silently gawking at these gorgeous boys. She didn't notice that the two she was talking to (well, they did most of the talking) were fine. The tall one wore dark grey pants that were tight and hugged his ass amazingly. He wore a white v-neck shirt that wasn't tight against him, but you could still see the outline of his eight pack. He wore plain black boots and the Latino boy wore a similar outfit. Just that his pants were pink. His shirt was purple and he had a scarf that was blue. And he wasn't wearing boots, but vans.

"What did you have in mind?" the blonde raked his fingers through the smaller boy's hair softly.

"MAGIC MIKE."

James gasped. "Ohehmgee, yesss!"

Logan choked. "M-magic Mike?"

Kendall smirked. "I'm down with that." turning to the lady he said, "Sorry about my friends. They're a bit overly excited at times. And might I add that your shoes are damn sexy looking?" with that, the blonde gave a little wave and started back down the sidewalk, the way he and Logan just came from.

Carlos trotted after him and stuck a hand in his back pocket. Kendall grinned before feeling an arm being draped over his shoulder. It was James. And Logan was on his side, a pale arm wrapped around the taller boy's waist.

Little did the guys know that everything they did was being recorded by Katie and Lucy.

This shit was SO going YouTube.

* * *

**A/N 1. I made that up. Pretend that it's every woman's shoe heaven store or something, ha ha. **

**Hope you all liked this chapter. XD It was pretty fun to write. And I know that not all gay guys are... this much (or maybe they are, I have yet to meet one =() so yeah. Review?**

**-Jaya**

**P.S I know I didn't explain their voices, but I did know what I wanted them to sound like. If any of you guys know Keele and Peele from Comedy** **Central, than look up their video called Cute Puppies. It's on YouTube. That's how the boys were talking. ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17: Snuggling

Logan was exhausted. He flopped onto his welcoming bed and let out a groan of happiness. Today at rehearsals, everyone was stricter than ever. Gustavo yelled at the littlelest things, Mr. X worked him and the boys hard way past their limits. Especially Logan. The boy felt like he was going pass out.

Which he did. Only for 20 minutes though because something woke up him. That something was actually 'someone' and that someone was James. The tall boy was on Logan's bed as well and he was spooning the smaller boy. A muscled arm was draped over Logan's waist and his face was buried into the smart boy's hair. Logan had woken up to hot air being blown onto the back of his neck and he turned around in his friend's arms to face his sleeping form.

"James?" the smart boy croaked out. James, with his eyes closed, only grunted a response and pulled Logan closer to him. The smaller boy had his face forcefully smashed into a muscular chest and he groaned. "Ughnn...James." the smaller brunette poked the pretty boy's stomach.

"Ugh, what?" came an annoyed groan from above.

"You're smooshing me." Logan's voice was muffled due to his face being buried into his friend's chest.

"I'm not. I'm snuggling with you. It's called 'snuggling'. Now please kindly shut up and let me continue." the older boy groggily demanded before burying his head into Logan's hair.

The boy slumped his shoulders but closed his brown eyes, letting James' scent take over his air and drowsily bring him back to sleepy land.

* * *

"Carlos, where's the platinum controller?" Kendall demanded and Carlos grinned sheepishly.

"I hid it in me and Logan's room so you couldn't use it."

"Well go get it 'cause I want to use it!"

"If you want it, you go get it, Mister Bossy Pants." the Latino sassed.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "I would if I knew where you hid it."

"Ugh, fine. I'll be right back." Carlos walked to his shared room with Logan and opened the door. He stopped though at the sight before him.

Logan and James snuggled up tightly against each other on Logan's bed. The two boy's legs were tangled with each other's and James' arms were thrown over Logan's body, having the small boy in a tight clutch. Logan's hands were balling up the back of James' shirt and all Carlos could see was the back of his, for his face was completely disappeared and buried deeply into the pretty boy's chest.

The Latino boy awwed and fished out his cell phone. Taking a few snaps of pictures and a minute and a half long video of the two boys, Carlos hurried to find the controller before skipping out of his room.

"Took you long enough." the blonde grumped but Carlos wasn't fazed. Instead he plopped himself down on Kendall's lap and showed him the pictures and video. "Oh my god," Kendall laughed, "When was that?"

"Just now!" Carlos giggled and Kendall raised a bushy brow, a grin on his face.

"Just now? As in their still sleeping like that?" Carlos nodded. He was then dropped on the floor as Kendall bounded to his and Logan's room and threw open the door. He was met with sight like Carlos, but now Logan's arms were wrapped around James' neck and had _his _face pressed against his chest.

Just like Carlos, Kendall flipped his phone out and took even more photos than his small friend and two videos. Unlike Carlos, Kendall uploaded the videos to YouTube and pictures on Facebook.

Wouldn't Logan and James have a surprise when they woke up.

* * *

**A/N Another update! WOO! Hope you guys liked this one. Since I've done two chapters now and one yesterday, I am going to work on my Kames ABC one shots. ^_^**

**-Jaya**


	18. Chapter 18: Scary Movie Night

**Chapter 18: Scary Movie Night**

"Oh no... oh no oh no oh no." Carlos whimpered from his place between Logan and Kendall. His big chocolate doe eyes were focused on the television where one of the Saw movies was playing.

"Carlos, shhh." Logan hissed, his eyes trained on the tv. The smaller boy whimpered and pulled the blanket up higher to his chin. The four boys were pressed tightly together on the orange couch for a rare night: Scary Movie Night. They hardly ever did it because A. they started the film at 11 (because it was scarier, duh) and B. starting any kind of film at 11 at night means that it runs til 1 o'clock in the morning. Why is that a problem? The guys have to get up at 6 every damn morning for their rehearsals, so their scary movie watching went on a serious hiatus.

It was okay tonight, though. Gustavo didn't need them in the morning, so Kendall took the oppurtunity and declared that tonight would Scary Movie Night. Carlos was really excited but he always forgot that his friends chose really scary movies. Which was why he cowering under the blanket and scooted so close to Kendall that he was practically in his lap.

The blonde didn't mind. Really, he wasn't paying attention. All of the Saw movies were his favorite. They were absolutely amazing. Gross in a way, but he loved them.

The boy almost sitting in his lap did not. "K-Kendall?" Carlos whispered into the blonde's shoulder. Said blonde didn't hear him so he poked him several times.

"Whoever's poking must stop now or I'll bite their finger off." Kendall warned distractedly.

James groaned from his place on the other side of Kendall. His head was resting on the blonde's shoulder, though his eyes were staring blankly at the screen. "I ain't poking ya." he mumbled and Kendall broke off his focus on the tv to stare down at Carlos.

"What?"

The small boy swallowed. "Um, I-I'm kind of s-scared..." he admitted quietly and the blonde's eyes soften before he wrapped an arm around Carlos' shoulder and pulled him in close. The Latino boy sighed, letting his nose nuzzle Kendall's shirt before training his eyes back to the tv just like the blonde.

Carlos was never afraid to admit anything to Kendall. The boy never judged him or made fun of him. He always was patient and never pushy. He never got annoyed when Carlos tried to cuddle with him like James and Logan did. That's why Carlos was most comfortable around the leader. He never complained or anything about the small boy but the really good part about Kendall was that he comforted Carlos during Scary Movie Night.

Not just during their movie nights, at other things as well. But the Latino boy especially appreciated the blonde's warm comforting arms during Scary Movie Night.

* * *

**A/N I don't really like this one... but absolutely love Saw! =D I'm not quite done with the next chapter and I'm trying to work on some of my Kames one shots, so... yeah. Review? **

**-Jaya**

**p.s Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! They are very much appreciated! ^_^ Also, I can't remember who said this but they pointed out to that on most of these chapters, I end up having the characters say "This is so going Youtube, Facebook, etc." I do know this. It's just for the fun of it. =)**


	19. Chapter 19: Doing the Dishes

**Chapter 19: Doing The Dishes**

"One two three NOT IT!" the James and Logan yelled before cackling. "You two are doing them!"

Carlos gasped. "Nuh uh, no fair! We weren't ready!"

"Petty excuse cutie." Logan smirked before dragging a matching smirking James out the room. Kendall frowned deeply at his two friends and huffed.

"Unbelievable."

"Right? Oh, Kenny! Can we use bubbles?" Carlos chirped excitedly as he looked at the dish washing soap. The blonde rolled his eyes.

"We _need _to, Carlos. We don't just wash dishes with water." Kendall got out some rags before sticking the plugger into its place and turned on the sink's faucet. Beside him, the Latino boy frowned.

"No need to be sarcastic, mister. Oh! Can we use a lot of bubbles?"

"You're really bipolar today- HEY!"

Carlos had bumped Kendall aside and grabbed the soap bottle before dumping half the bottle into the water. "Carlos, that was way too much!" the blonde scolded but his friend giggled.

"Guess we'll just have to put it to good use then, huh?" he said slyly and Kendall gave him a confused look.

"Like doing the dishes...?"

"Like doing... this!" Carlos scooped up some bubbles in his hand and smashed it to a very surprised (and open mouthed) Kendall. The Latino boy giggled hysterically as his friend spit out some suds.

"Oh?" the blonde said as he wiped at his mouth. "That's how it is, huh?"

Carlos nodded, still chuckling. "Yup." he chirped. Then the grin on his face vanished and was replaced with a look of horror. Kendall had grabbed a dirty plastic cup from the counter and scooped it full with bubbles. The small boy took several steps backwards as Kendall advanced on him before chuckling nervously. "Uh... buddy? What you gonna do with that, hmm?"

"With what? This cup?" Kendall cooed innocently and Carlos nodded.

"Mmm hmm, yep. That cup right there- oh no, no no no no, Kendall- AHH! SOMEBODY! HELP ME! I'M BEING MUR-MMPHM!" Kendall tackled the poor Latino boy to the ground and straddled him as he spread the soapy bubbles all over his face, mouth, neck, etc. Carlos was wiggling and worming underneath Kendall as he desperately tried to escape.

"Yeah, how do you like me now? Huh?" the blonde growled playfully and Carlos spluttered. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Kendall finally stopped his torturing and stood up. He chuckled at his friend's position. Carlos was lying there with his arms and legs spread apart wide and he had a dazed expression on his face. Kendall walked over him and went to the sink to start on the dishes.

The blonde was washing his second cup when he felt a body slam into him from behind and he fell to the floor. Carlos was on him in an instant, screaming incohorent sentences. Kendall had his eyes blinded by bubbles and his mouth filled with them. Let's just say that the dishes never got finished.

And Logan and James were filming the whole wrestling/bubble fight match.

"Going YouTube?" Logan asked and James nodded with a smirk.

"Yup."

* * *

**A/N **I didn't like this one too much. =/ Meh. But the next one (which I've started on) will be a lot better. =3

-Jaya


	20. Chapter 20: Skinny Dipping

**Chapter 20: Skinny Dipping**

"We should go SKINNY DIPPING!" Carlos beamed at his outburst while his friend gave him a blank look.

"Skinny dipping?" Logan repeated and the Latino nodded. "Really. How about no." Carlos pouted.

"Why not? It would be so much fun!"

"Um no. Especially if Bitters walked out and saw us in our naked glory. No." the smart boy leaned back into the couch he was laying on and sighed. He and Carlos were up because neither of them could sleep. Both were extremely tired, especially Logan, but they couldn't sleep. It was torturous.

"That would be the thrill of it!" his friend chirped before pouncing on him. A groan escaped Logan's mouth and he frowned.

"That Bitters would see our dicks?"

Carlos made a face. "No. That we could get cought!"

Logan nodded. "Yeah, and _then _Bitters would see our dicks."

Carlos pouted. "You're no fun."

The smart boy sighed. "Carlos, I'm tired and want to go to sleep."

"But you can't." the Latino boy pointed out.

"Gee, thank you Captain Obvious."

A sassy reply was making its way out of Carlos' mouth when a new voice jumped in. "What are you two doing up?" both boys on the couch looked up to see James standing there. He was wearing red basketball shorts with no shirt and his brown hair was everywhere. His hazel eyes showed just how sleepy he was but there was a bit confusion in them too.

Like why was Carlos on top of Logan on the orange couch in the living room at two in the morning?

"Can't sleep." the smart boy answered and Carlos pouted before resting his head on Logan's chest.

"Wanna go skinny dipping." he mumbled cutely and received an eye roll from the boy he was sitting on.

James raised a brow. "Did he just say he wanted to go skinny dipping?"

Logan nodded. "Yup."

"At two in the morning?" the brunette pushed and Logan nodded again.

"Yup."

"Even when Bitters could walk out any minute and see us and then possibly kicking us out?"

Logan clicked his tongue. "Yup, that would be it right there."

Carlos had been pouting throughtout the whole time of his friends questions and answers. But now the pout was gone when he heard James say, "Dude, that sounds awesome! Let's do it!"

Logan's mouth dropped open and then a groan of pain left his open mouth as the Latino jumped off of him and tackled their tall friend. "Yes yes yes!" he cheered before another voice cut in.

"Wow, did I miss a party or something?" the three boys turned to the door to the living room and saw a sleepy Kendall.

"No, just these two idiots being idiots." the smart boy said, indicating James and Carlos. The two just stuck their tongue out at him before rushing out to get some towels.

"What's happening at..." Kendall squinted to see the clock on the wall before turning back to Logan and say, "At 2:14 in the morning?"

Before Logan could speak, a heavy arm draped over Kendall's shoulder and he looked up to see a grinning James. "Skinny dipping."

Carlos appeared beside him with a matching grin. "That's what's up."

"That's what's happening?" the blonde questioned and his three friends replied with a 'Yup'.

"You in?" the pretty boy asked his friend, his arm still plopped on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Couldn't really sleep anyways."

"Same here." the brunette replied and Carlos nodded.

"We couldn't either." he gestured to a deeply frowning Logan. "Aww, lighten up Logie-pooh! Skinny dipping is going to be awesome!"

"No, it won't! Bitters or anyone for that matter could walk on out and see us! We'd be kicked out of Palm Woods! Not to mention that we would be _naked!_" Logan hissed that last part before flopping back down on the couch.

Kendall just grinned. "Come on Loganator. That's the whole risk of it. Getting caught or getting seen. It'll be fun. But not without you so hop on off and let's go."

"No." the smart boy replied stubbornly.

"Yes!" Carlos chirped and bounded over to him. He began to pull on the other's arm who immediately started protesting.

"No! Carlos, let go of me!"

"No! Come on or James is coming over here and I don't think you want that, hmm?" the Latino boy smirked at his friend's expression which was of panic and slight terror. "Yup. That's what I thought! Now, come on!"

"Guys, no! We can't!" the brunette whined and tugged his arm back.

"Only because you won't take this fun little risk with us." Kendall said and walked over. "Come on Logan. It'll be fun."

"Must I say it again? Because I will. What is going to be fun when Bitters walks out and sees us and kicks us out?"

Carlos and Kendall looked at each other with blank expressions on their faces. Then they looked back down at the small boy on the couch. While Carlos kept his eyes on Logan, the blonde beside him looked up at James and said, "James?"

The pretty boy smiled before making his way over to his friends who were now backing away so he could have room to do whatever he was going to do with a pale Logan.

* * *

"James! Put me down!" Logan hissed angrily as he hit his friend's back over and over again. His small body was thrown over a broad shoulder and he was carried out into the dark night. Carlos and Kendall were behind them snickering. "Guys, this isn't funny! Shut up!"

"Nah, it's pretty funny." Kendall said nodding. Carlos grinned.

The boys made it outside without getting stopped by anyone (which was a miracle since a certain book worm couldn't keep his mouth shut. It wasn't until Kendall pointed out to him that he was most likely going to get them all busted with his angry chattering and nonsense) and now they all stood by the edge of the pool.

"I'm so excited" Carlos chirped before chucking off his shirt.

"What about this one?" James asked about Logan though a smirk played at his lips. Kendall smirked back before taking off his shirt.

"I say you dump him."

Logan's head popped up from James' back. "Dump who? You better not be talking about me because I swear to go-" the rest of the smart boy's rant was cut off short as he went splashing into the cool water.

Carlos pouted. "I wanted to be the first one in!"

"You can be the first one naked in." the blonde boy reasoned and that brought a smile to the short boy's face.

"Okay!" as he got undressed, Logan's head surfaced and he was spluttering and shivering.

"Y-you idiots! I'm all w-wet now!"

James took his shirt off before working on his pants. "Yeah, that was the point, Logie."

"But my clothes are all wet too!"

Kendall tsked sadly. "Then you should have quit your whining and whatnot while you had the chance and just came with us like a normal human being."

Logan frowned. "There is NOTHING normal about you three."

"Oh, shut up and take your clothes off." James demanded. He turned to Kendall who was now down to his boxers. Feeling a bit devious, the pretty boy lifted his feathery light friend and threw him into the water without a second thought.

Kendall came up choking and shivering just like Logan. "James, you bitch!" he scolded and Carlos pouted once again.

"You guys said that _**I **_could be the one going in naked first!" he whined and James rolled his eyes.

"Kenny's not naked. You can still go."

"Okay!" the Latino chirped again happily before hurrying to get the rest of his clothes off. Once he was stark naked, he ran in with a happy cheer. Kendall, done being angry with James who decided that throwing his ass into freezing water was a good plan, laughed even though he was splashed. Then another big splash came and he watched with amusement as James swam up, his hair sticking to his forehead.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing!" Carlos beamed as he swam around the extra large pool since it was just him and his 3 friends.

"It's freezing." Logan growled unhappily, his wet clothes making him drown a little with their extra weight.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Lighten up, Mitchell."

"No! Do not not tell me to 'lighten up' because I for sure will not 'lighten up'! I just want to go to sleep-"

"But you couldn't." James interrupted with a sly smirk on his face. The smart boy huffed.

"I- I-"

"Logie, just take off your clothes and shut your whining mouth. Let go and have fun, yeah? Look at Carlos."

They did and Logan had to chuckle at the adorable Latino. He was prancing around, in a way, in the water, grinning and smiling and giggling and swimming all over the place. Sometimes he even went down underwater to do a handstand and his cute plump butt would be shown to the world.

"Fine." the shortest brunette gave in. "But! If we get cought-"

"We won't." Kendall promised as James swam beside him. "Now take dem clothes off!"

Logan did with a laugh. He threw his wet clothes over to the side of the pool before turning back to his friends. He broke out in a fit of laughter when he witnessed James dunking their blonde friend while Carlos came to the rescue and jumped on his head. Logan swam up to the wrestling boys before tugging Carlos off of a slightly choking James before dunking the smaller boy under the water. James, being free from his Latino friend, was beginning to swim towards Kendall again, but said boy beat him and jumped on his back.

While the guys were laughing and splashing each other, up in one of the apartments, a light was on and a girl with black and red hair had her cell phone out and was video taping the whole thing. Even though it was blurry, Lucy was still going to post it on the web.

* * *

**A/N **Lol... I wrote this like... last week... don't kill me. I'm too lazy to re-read it but could someone tell me if I actually made them naked? That's the whole point of skinny dipping. XD I think I just made Carlos naked. =3 Oh well. Don't care. Review?

And I'm SUPER excited to post chapter 21. It was so fun writing it and I hope you all will like it. I wrote like, 3 things tonight, so expect some crazy updating. =) Sorry that it's lacking. I keep getting new ideas for stories. I think my next one will be a fantasy one with Kendall being a merman. =D

Okay, done now! Bye!

-Jaya

p.s I'm never done, am I? Lol. I would just like to thank you guys for reviewing and getting this story to over 100 reviews. D= Seriously. Thanks a bunches beautiful and awesome people. -heart- =)


	21. Chapter 21: Our Fun Day Part 1

**Chapter 21: Our Fun Day Part 1**

**Bumper Cars**

"Are you guys doing teams or what?" the guy working at Bumper Cars place asked the four excited teens. More like excited 4 years old. Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were at a theme park that had everything from giant roller coasters to the giant boat that rocked back and forth, higher and higher. Kiddy rides and cotton candy stands. Everything, you name. It was there.

Carlos was the one who saw the bumper cars and sprinted over like the child he was. His friends followed after him confused, but that confusion disappeared when they saw the colorful little cars. They had to wait in line of course but that was okay. Well, not for Carlos because he couldn't wait but whatever. Now it was their turn and they were pumped!

"Are we gonna do teams or-"

"Oh my gosh, are you James Diamond from Big Time Rush?" a slightly crazed high squeal voice came from behind the four boys. They turned around to face 3 girls that looked like they were 13 and 14.

James, who the girls were gawking at, grinned. "Why yes. Yes I am-ow!" Logan had hit his shoulder with a warning look. Now that they were getting more and more famous, they were getting more and more fans, and if they ever went out in public, they had to dress up a bit and act casual. You know, like they weren't a famous hot and rockin boy band.

One of the girls, a ginger, shook her head. "Oh my gosh, we won't say anything. Swear. But can you write 'I love Kames' on my arm and then sign your name after or below it?"

Carlos frowned. What the heck were these girls talking about? And what was 'Kames'? Why weren't they getting on the bumper cars yet?

The second girl was a blonde. She walked up to Logan and held out a sharpie. "You too? Please? But on my shirt!" the smart boy looked confused but took the marker.

"Write... kames?" he repeated and shared a 'look' with Kendall.

"Oh, no! Cargan! Write 'I love Cargan' on my shirt and sign your name." the girl giggled and turned around. "On my back?"

The third girl who was Hispanic rolled her eyes. "Then you won't be able to see it."

The second girl scoffed. "Yeah, but the world will and will know the truth that Cargan DOES exist! Did you do it?" she asked Logan excitedly.

"There." James grinned. "I love Kames, whatever that means, is now on your arm."

Kendall leaned in close to James and asked, "Do you even know what 'Kames' is?" James turned to look down at his and shook his head.

"Nope. But I bet it's wonderful. I mean it does sound like my name." the pretty boy boasted and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but with a K instead. Huh. Like my name."

The girls giggled and the guy at the station sighed. "Are you guys coming or not?"

"YES!" Carlos cheered before taking Logan's arm. "Come on Logie, you're on my team!"

"WOO!" the second girl cheered as well. "TEAM CARGAN ALL THE WAY!"

Logan frowned again as he mouthed 'Team Cargan?' while being pulled away by a happy and oblivious Carlos.

"I guess we're on a team then." Kendall said to James before walking away. James walked after him and plopped an arm over his shoulder.

"I guess that's okay then."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Everything."

"Jerk."

"You love me."

"Aww! Look at there! Pure Kames right there!" the first girl squealed before pumping her fist in the air. "TEAM KAMES!"

Kendall glanced back at them. "Okay seriously. What's Kames?"

"Stop asking questions Kendall and prepare you and your partner to get a big ass beat down!" Carlos whooped. Then he yelled, "TEAM CARGAN! WOO HOO!"

The second girl flipped her shit. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! HE SUPPORTS CARGAN! I LOVE YOU CARLOS! WIN FOR YOU AND YOUR MAN, OKAY?" she screamed and Carlos cheered before stopping and frowning.

"Wait, my man? Who's my man?"

"Stop asking questions Carlos and prepare _your_self to be destroyed by Team Kames." James called out as he got into his car. The first girl cheered.

"AWW, DID YOU JUST HEAR THAT? JAMES JUST TWISTED CARLOS' WORDS AND DEFENDED JAMES LIKE THE MAN HE IS. TEAM KAMES! HECK YEAH! BEAT EM GOOD!"

"We will!" James cheered back. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god, will you two kiss afterwards?"

The boys frowned and the second and third girl hit their friend. "Kiss who?"

"Your boo of course!" the first girl kept on, ignoring her friends.

"My boo?" James glanced at his 3 friends who shrugged. They were just as loss as he was. The guy at the station called into his microphone, telling them that they could go. So they did. It was a serious battle that had the fangirls fangirling their asses off and the guys shouting at each other. After 3 rounds, in the end it was Cargan who won.

The girls were clapping and laughing when the boys walked out, bright smiles on their faces. Well, on Logan and Carlos' faces because Kendall and James were frowning.

"You guys cheated." the pretty boy pouted.

"How? There's no cheating in Bumper Cars, dude. Don't be a sore loser." Logan chuckled as he walked past the girls again. But they stopped him and his friends.

"Team Cargan won, just like I knew they would!" the second girl squealed and Logan threw his hands in the air.

"Okay, what is this 'Cargan' you speak of? Is that even a word?"

"Yeah, and what about 'Kames'? Like, what's up with that?" Kendall pipped in and the first and second girl opened their mouths happily to gush about Kames and Cargan but the third girl slapped her hands over both of their mouths.

"You don't want to know." she said before dragging her crazy friends after her.

"Girls are weird." Carlos concluded. He looped his arms together with Logan's and walked away.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree on this one." James nodded, his arm going over Kendall's again. They walked away, planning on what to do next.

* * *

**A/N **We are getting to the good parts now! WOO! I had so much fun writing this! XD Okay, something I gotta explain and you all better be reading this because I ain't repeating myself. Chapter 21 is going to be in five parts but different chapters. So the next chapter will be part 2 of Chapter 21 which is called Our Fun Day! The boys are at a theme park and it's going to be awesome! If anyone lives in Kansas City like yours truly, I'm using the names of the rides from Worlds of Fun! =) avgakn. I'm so happy writing these, guys. Seriously. It's super fun. I'm glad that everyone seems to be enjoying them too!

And all you anonymous reviewers, thank you so much! Wish I could reply to you all but I can't. Meh. =/ Oh well. Till next time!

-Jaya


	22. Our Fun Day Part 2

**Part 2: Roller Coasters**

"Those girls were weird." James commented as he and Kendall sat down on the Patriot. It was a large roller coaster that went upside down for pretty much the whole ride. The blonde was a bit nervous because A. he was a bit scared of heights and B. going upside down while you're several hundred feet in the air? Not fun. But James wanted to go on it so he said yes.

Carlos and Logan were smart enough to say 'No' and went to the Ferris Wheel instead. Sure it was even higher up than the Patriot but it didn't go upside down. Kendall should have just gone with them instead but then he would have felt bad for James... ugh. He is such a nice friend.

"Yeah, but let's focus on how I might die of my rapid beating heart." the blonde replied a little bit shakily as the shoulder bars went over his chest and shoulders.

James scoffed. "You won't die, Kenny. I'll be right there with you."

Kendall shook his head and looked at the huge roller coaster they were about to do. Oh fuck. He couldn't do this. There too many twists and turns and ugh, you went upside down for god's sake! He couldn't do this. He'd die. "No, James. I'm sorry. I'm getting off." he waved the guy down as his friend began to protest.

"Awh, you can't!"

"Right. I can't, so that's why I'm getting off." the blonde smiled apologetically at the guy who just shrugged.

"It happens. You want to get off too?" he asked James and the boy nodded without hesitating.

"What? James, dude, no. You wanted to ride this-"

"With you, idiot. It won't be fun without you. We can go on the Mamba instead." the pretty boy hopped out the seat and took Kendall's arm with his hand, leading him away.

"Aww, the Sissy Boys couldn't take a little challenge?" a voice taunted and the younger half of BTR turned to face a group of guys already buckled in and waiting for the ride.

"Suck my dick bitch." was all James had to say before walking away, dragging Kendall along with him.

"Oh, nice one. I was going to say 'Go fuck yourself twithead' but you took care of it." Kendall grinned and James shrugged smiling.

"Asshole deserved it. Now. Let's pray that there isn't a line to the Mamba."

There wasn't and Kendall looked up at the roller coaster and smiled. "Doesn't look bad."

"Nope." his friend popped his 'P' and sat down at the very front. Kendall sat down beside him and the guy who worked there buckled them in.

"You chose the best seats, bro." he commented and James nodded with a grin.

"Right?"

"What makes this seat so special?" Kendall asked when the guy moved away to make sure the other teens or adults on the ride were safely buckled too before going back to the machine to start it. When they started moving, James grinned.

"You'll see."

* * *

Kendall was in a complete daze after the ride was over. He just sat there, voice hoarse from the screaming of terror he did with his hair all over the place. James was a giggling mess beside him.

"That was so much fun! Especially the big hill!"

Kendall hated that big hill. He didn't know why he thought that this was a great roller coaster. It was a freaking disaster. Who built this thing? Who thought making the Mamba have a huge ass mother fucking hill the size of Mount Everest was a good plan? It wasn't and they are stupid.

The working guy unhooked the medal bar and the two teens unbuckled themselves before getting out. Well, Kendall stumbled out. James was bouncing. "Did you have fun?"

"No. I saw the end of my life flash before my very own eyes." the blonde mumbled before walking out the exit.

"Aw, come on. It wasn't that bad. Oh, Kendall, watch out!"

Kendall did not watch out. He stumbed right into the pole and fell on his butt. "Ow..."

"Dude, are you okay?" James laughed even though he sounded concerned.

"I hate that ride. I hate all roller coasters. Let's go eat cotton candy now." Kendall whined and James laughed, helping him up.

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

**A/N **Sorry it was short but hope you guys liked it! =) Oh! And this story is almost to 8,000 views! D= Oh my gosh. Again, thank you for all the reviews you guys! -heart- ^.^

-Jaya


	23. Our Fun Day Part 3

**Part 3: Ferris Wheel**

"Logie, look how high we're up!"

"I'd love to, but you're hogging the view." the smart boy muttered and Carlos laughed.

"Oh, sorry man. We're really high up though! Those cars look like toy cars!"

Logan peered out himself and smiled. "Ha ha yeah. You're right. And the people look like dolls."

The Latino grinned before sitting back in his seat. "I wonder how Kendall and James are doing on the Patriot." he wondered and Logan sat back too, his shoulder brushing against his friend's.

"They're probably dead. If so, I call James' bed. It's freaking amazing."

Carlos pouted. "No, I want James' bed! It was like sleeping with Heaven!"

"Well, I called it first- wait. You've slept on James' bed before?" the brunette quirked a brow at a stammering Carlos.

"It was one time, okay! I had a bad dream and you were visiting your family back in Dallas and Kendall was out on a date with Jo so James was the only one I was willing to go to. He let me room with him for the night and his bed was amazing. It smelled good too, so _I _call it."

Logan chuckled before sobbering up an frowned. "No, it's mine!"

"No, mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"Mine!"

"Mi- are we going down now?"

The short boy nodded and looked outside again. "Yeah, I think so."

"Aww. Can we go again?" Carlos asked with a hopeful look in his eye. Logan shook his head.

"Maybe later. Let's find the boys and go get something to eat."

Carlos' ear picked up at that. "Cotton Candy?" he asked excitedly.

Logan grinned. "Read my mind, brotha."

* * *

**A/N **This kind of sucked but whatever.

-Jaya


	24. Our Fun Day Part 4

**Part 4: Cotton Candy**

"Hey guys... Kendall, what happened to your face?" Logan asked when he saw a purple bruise on his blonde's forehead.

"Hit a pole after getting off the Mamba." the boy admitted, letting Carlos gently touch the wound.

"Aww, poor baby. Was the ride too much for you?" the Latino teased playfully.

"Oh, shut up."

"Where did you guys go do?" James asked, cutting in the conversation. Logan nodded his backwards and said, "The Ferris Wheel."

Kendall wiggled his bushy eyebrows. "Oh ho ho."

"Oh ho ho, shut up." Logan replied. James and Kendall laughed.

"So, what are we going to do now?" the pretty boy asked as Kendall leaned his elbow on his shoulder. Carlos grinned and began bouncing on his toes.

"Cotton candy! That's all me and Logie could think about on our way down from the Ferris Wheel. Can we pleaaase go get some?" Kendall nodded with a smile.

"Cotton candy. Sounds promising."

James grinned as well. "Let's do it!"

* * *

"Oh my gosh, so good!" the blonde moaned happily as he tore off another piece of his pink fluffy treat.

"It's like I'm eating... clouds." Logan said with his mouth full of his blue cotton candy.

"Clouds? This is pure heaven, baby." James replied, chewing his own sweet treat happily.

Carlos didn't say anything except grunt. His mouth was absolutely FULL of the sugary stuff. It was also purple-ish since he bought a blue and a pink cotton candy and ate them together. The guys were chilling at a table in a shady spot eating their cotton candy happily.

James was sitting on the edge of the table with his legs resting on the bench part. Kendall was seated in between his legs, arms propped up against the taller boy's muscled legs. Carlos had his back leaned against the blonde while his legs were settled in Logan's lap who was sitting beside him.

"I love cotton candy." the Latino finally moaned and Logan laughed, nodding.

"Yup, we know, 'Litos, we kno-"

"OH MY GAWSH! LOOK LOOK LOOK!" a familar voice squealed and the guys looked up to see the 3 girls from before. Trying to be polite, the guys nodded and waved at them. Only one girl waved and that was the Hispanic one. The other two were busy fishing out their phones and snapping pics and taking videos of the confused boys.

"So much Kames... oh my god, it's real. It's really real." the first girl sobbed and the second girl was just as emotional.

"See why I love Cargan? So cute. So so cute."

"Um..." Kendall started and the third girl rolled her eyes and began dragging her friends away. Again.

"You still don't want to know." she said and the guys nodded.

"Yeah, um, who wants to go to the Haunted House now?" Logan suggested and his friends nodded before hopping off their butts and walking away from the crazy fangirls.

* * *

**A/N OH. MY. GOD. I GOT BACK FROM MY BTR CONCERT AND IT KICKED ASS! OH MY GOD, FIRST OF ALL RACHEL CROW IS ADORABLE. SECOND OF CODY SIMPSON DANCES LIKE A SEX GOD. THIRD OF ALL, BIG TIME MOTHER FUCKING RUSH! AAAAAAAAAAAH MY VOICE IS HOARSE AND SHIT BUT IT WAS TOTALLY WORTH IT! AND GUESS WHAT? JAMES MASLOW HELD MY HAND. TWICE. AKSLANKSGKINAKJ IT WAS SO ROUGH AND SEXY AND AIGAWBNKLVlsnvsj . ME AND MY SISTER WERE FLIPPING OUR SHIT. **

**THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED, RIGHT? MY MOM TAPS MY SHOULDER WHILE I'M BOUNCING TO SOME BTR AND I LOOK OVER AND SHE POINTS TO A BIG STOOL THAT'S LITERALLY RIGHT BESIDE OUR ISLE. THERE'S SECURITY GUARDS PUTTING UP SOME CAUTION TAPE AND I'M LIKE 'WUD? D=' AND CONFUSED. THEN MY MOM TELLS ME THAT ONE OF THE GUYS IS GOING TO STAND ON IT. I START SCREAMING AND SCREAM THE MESSAGE TO MY SISTER. SHE THINKS I'M FUCKING WITH HER AND I'M LIKE' BITCH, WOULD I FUCK AROUND WITH SOMETHING SO SERIOUS LIKE THIS D=' BUT SHE STILL DOESN'T BELIEVE. I'M LIKE 'FUCK YEW THEN D=' AND LOOK TO SEE WHO'S GOING TO STAND INCHES AWAY FROM ME. **

**FOR SOME REASON I REALLY WANT IT TO BE JAMES SO I'M PRAYING LIKE CRAZY, RIGHT? AND GUESS WHO IT WAS? JAMES! I WAS LIKE '' AND FLIP OUT. HE'S SLAPPING EVERYONE'S HAND IN GETS TO MINE AND HOLDS IT BEFORE SQUEEZING IT AND LETTING IT GO. GUYS, I DIED. I FREAKIN DIED. THEN HIS SEXY ASS SELF (SERIOUSLY, HE WASN'T FACING ME AND I GOT A GREAT VIEW OF HIS ASS =3) JUMPED ON THE STOOL AND BEGAN SINGING. FUCK, I CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT SONG IT WAS BUT IT WAS AWESOME. HE WAS AWESOME.**

**AND THEN HE GOT DOWN, DISAPPEARED FOR AWHILE BUT THAT WAS OKAY BECAUSE LOGAN'S SEXY SELF RAN OVER AND EVERYTHING WAS OKAY. I HELD OUT MY HAND FOR HIM TO SLAP BUT HE JUST RAN PAST ME. I WAS LIKE 'DX IS IT BECAUSE I'M BLACK?' I KNOW THAT'S NOT THE CASE LOL BUT STILL. D= I WANTED TO TOUCH HIS HAND.**

**BUT THEN IT WAS ALL OKAY BECAUSE JAMES CAME BACK AND SQUEEZED MY HAND AGAIN. AAKGNALSNGOIJAPBANBNLDHNJ. THIS WAS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE. SERIOUSLY. I LOVE BIG TIME RUSH, I LOVE THAT I'M A RUSHER AND I LOVED THAT AMAZING CONCERT.**

**AND CODY SIMPSON NOW. BECAUSE THAT BOY IS MIGHTY FINE. =D HE STARTED DANCING AND DOING ALL THESE HIP HOP DANCES AND I WAS LIKE '=D =D =D AY AY AY AY GET IT BOOOOIII!' LOL.**

**OKAY. I'M DONE NOW. WAIT, NO! DID YOU GUYS SEE THE SOLDIERS HOLDING UP SIGNS THAT SAID 'BIG TIME RUSH, PLEASE CHOOSE OUR DAUGHTERS TO BE YOUR WORLDWIDE GIRLS' ON TWITTER? WELL THEY DID IT! JAMES HAD HER. I WAS LIKE '='D AWWW' ALTHOUGH I WISH IT WAS ME BUT WHATEVER. THEN CARLOS, SWEET SWEET CARLOS, CHOSE THIS GIRL WHO WAS COMPLETELY NERVOUS AND CRYING BUT HE WAS SUPER SWEET WITH HER. I'M NOT GONNA LIE WHEN I SAY SHE WAS OVERWEIGHT BUT WHO THE FUCK CARES? SHE WAS BEAUTIFUL AND CARLOS WAS SUPER SWEET WITH HER AND KISSED HER CHEEKS AND STUFF AND I WAS LIKE 'DX T.T D'= AWWWWWWWWWWW' AND DIED.**

**Okay. I'm done with the caps now. XD I'm still a bit high from the show. So, since my emotions are all over the place and my little brother's birthday party is tomorrow, I won't be posting anything until Sunday or Monday. If I'm still alive that is. Oh my gosh, one more thing! My mom offered to take me to see the boys but I said no! DX I'm so stupid guys but I couldn't do it. They'd already killed me, made me an emotional wreck. I couldn't face them. This by far will my biggest regret ever but if ya think about it... it was for my safety, ya know?**

**Bullshit. I SHOULD HAVE GONE. DAMN MYSELF. UGH.**

**._. Night ya'll. **

**-Jaya**


	25. Our Fun Day Part 5

**Part 5: Haunted House**

"We have time to do one last thing." Logan informed his friends. Carlos pouted.

"Aww, why?"

"Because the theme park is closing in 15 minutes and we need to head back. It's almost seven." the smart boy replied before looking at his two taller friends. "Do you guys have something in mind?"

"As long as it's not a roller coaster, I'm good." Kendall sighed and James laughed. "Shut up." the blonde defended himself before playfully punching the pretty boy's shoulder.

"Alright alright. Um... what's one really fun thing we haven't been to yet?"

Carlos frowned. "Everything." he answered James' question and Logan rolled his eyes.

"We wouldn't have time to go ride everything, 'Litos."

"We would if we all ran everywhere!" the Latino retorted and James rolled his eyes this time, knowing that a arguement between the two shorties was about to happen. But Kendall interrupted it with a grin and a happy "Guys!"

"Yeah?" they all asked, staring at their friend.

"The Haunted House!" two pairs of eyes brightened at that.

"YES!" Carlos cheered while James whooped. Logan on the other hand swallowed nervously.

"The um, haunted house?" he squeaked and Kendall's grinned turned to a sly one.

"You aren't scared, are you Loganator?" he teased and Logan huffed.

"No!"

"Are so!" Carlos piped in and the smart boy turned angrily to him.

"Am NOT."

"Are so so!" the Latino grinned and Logan opened his mouth to yell whatever that he was going to yell but James beat him.

"Okay, enough! If you two keep arguing, we won't be able to go."

"That's fine by me." Logan shrugged and Carlos scoffed.

"See? Scaredy cat."

"I am not!"

"You're right. You're a chicken. Bawk bawk bawk bawk!" Carlos laughed as Logan threw himself at him, fighting him off half heartedly. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Guys, come on! Park closes soon so let's do this!"

Logan sighed. He really didn't want to go to the haunted house because really, they were kind of scary and he didn't like them. But he really didn't like to let his friends down so he nodded slowly. "Yeah, okay."

The smart boy felt a arm plop down over his shoulder and he looked over to see a grinning Carlos. "I'll protect you, Logie-pooh." he cooed and Logan rolled his eyes but a smile played at his lips.

"Now that you two have made up, can we please get to the haunted house now?" James asked and Logan nodded.

"Lead the way."

* * *

"Only two at a time." the guy working at the entrance of the haunted house told the four boys. James grinned before draping an arm over Kendall's shoulder.

"Fine by us. You ready for this K-Dawg?"

Kendall laughed. "Absolutely."

The guy gave them permission to go and as the two tall boys walked past the dark curtains, James called over his shoulder, "See you guys on the other side!"

Carlos waved excitedly even though James and Kendall had disappeared already. The happy and bouncy Latino turned to Logan. "This is going to be so awesome! Aren't you excited?"

Logan nodded slowly. "Sure. I'm excited. Thrilled to the bone. Can't wait to-" the next part of his sentence was cut off by a very loud scream.

That came from inside the haunted house.

That sounded a lot like James and Kendall. Logan paled. "Oh shit." he murmured and Carlos stared at the dark curtains where his friends had walked through with twinkling eyes.

"Wow, what chickens." he mused and then the guy standing by the entrance told them to go. Carlos whooped. "Let's do this, Logan!" he grabbed the other boy's arm and dragged him through the curtains with a huge grin on his face.

Logan's heart pounded in his chest as he realized that he was in the freaking haunted house. "Oh god..." he moaned quietly and pressed himself against Carlos' side. Carlos was happy as can be, waltzing through the pitch black room while looking around everywhere.

There was mist swirling around them and it was deathly quiet. That was until some body fell right at Logan's feet making the boy scream bloody Mary. Carlos jumped before laughing as he poked the dummy. "It's not real, Logie. Just a dummy-"

The 'dummy' wasn't really a dummy but a real person who now latched his hands around both teen's legs. They both let out manly screams (not really) before wrenching their legs free and making a run for it. Since Logan wasn't that athletic, really not at all, he was having trouble keeping up with the shorter but faster boy.

"Carlos! Carlos, wait! Don't leave me!" he yelled but Carlos was already gone.

* * *

"Holy fuck, dude. Did you even see where that chick came out from? She like, just freaking appeared! Out of nowhere!" James panted out to Kendall who was also panting. The two boys just ran for their life from a zombie girl who was wielding a chain saw. The boys hadn't even been in the haunted house for one minute when the girl appeared. She chased the boys for 10 seconds before stopping since she was supposed to stay at her post.

The boys though... they kept on running and running until they were for sure that the girl was long gone. The blonde nodded. "For real. Was she behind us or something?"

James shook his head. "I don't know and I don't care. Where are we?"

Kendall looked at his surroundings and saw that they had entered a dark tunnel like room. "Um... I don't know. But I'm scared as hell right now to walk through it."

James nudged him in the shoulder. "Don't be such a girl- holy shit, what was that?" the brunette squeaked and pointed straight ahead. Kendall didn't see anything at first and was in the middle of asking, "See what?" when he saw it. The figure stood directly in front of them on the other side of the tunnel.

Kendall swallowed and stepped closer to James. "That wasn't there just a second ago..." he whispered and James shook his head slowly.

"Nope... do you think it's a real person?"

"No clue."

The two got their answer a second later when the dark figure let out a banshee scream and began to sprint towards them full speed.

"AHHHHHH AHHHHH AHHH AHHHHH!" the two teens screamed before turning on their heels and running away. Kendall stumbled over his feet and almost fell but James was right there and grabbed his arm before dragging him after him. They were both still screaming and running until they hit another screaming figure.

"Oof!" the three went down in a pile on the ground. "Ouch..." Kendall muttered when he felt a heavy weight on him.

"Guys?" a voice asked hoarsely in the dark and James, who was the weight on Kendall, panted out, "Carlos?"

"Oh my god, I am so happy to you guys! Is Logan with you?"

"No. You didn't lose him, did you?" James asked before feeling someone poke his side.

"Yo. YO. Get offa me." Kendall puffed and the pretty boy did, apologizing as he did so. James helped Kendall up while Carlos was already on his feet.

"We got seperated. Some dummy that wasn't a dummy grabbed our legs. Dudes, it was the scariest shit ever- uh. What's that?" the Latino pointed over his two taller friend's shoulders and they looked around them only to see that cloak figure standing there again silently.

"Oh shit." James cursed softly and Kendall slowly grabbed his arm before doing the same with Carlos.

"I think we should run now..."

Just as the blonde said that, the figure let out a awful high screeching sound before sprinting towards them again. Carlos screamed and bolted off, Kendall and James on his heels. Feet pounded after them and the three boys knew that the mysterious cloak figure was running after them.

While they were screaming, along with the cloaked figure, there was another scream. That was coming from beside them. Kendall skidded to a halt before turning to face the side where a dark hallway was.

"LOGAN?"

"KENDALL?"

James stopped when he saw that Kendall was no longer with him and Carlos so he grabbed the smaller boy and ran back to where the blonde was stopped. "LOGAN, CAN YOU SEE ME?"

"NO! EVERYTHING IS PITCH BLACK IN HERE." Logan's voice sounded closer and Kendall began running into the hall. James and Carlos were behind him.

"We're coming Logan!" Carlos called out before hitting something and falling down.

"Ow!" Logan hissed from under his friend and Carlos grinned in the dark.

"Oh, hey Logie."

"Don't 'hey' me! You left me!" Logan accused and Carlos frowned.

"I'm sorry but I was scared-"

"So was I and you just left me!"

"I-I-"

"Wait a minute; did you just say that you were _scared_?" Logan snapped and Carlos blushed. "You were all excited and shit to come to this stupid haunted house but then _you _chickened out and left me to fend for myself! Do you know that there were more 'dummies' out there? They all chased me and tried to grab me and it was the scariest shit ever!" Logan knew that they were just people in costumes, but seriously. It was scary and Carlos left him there all by himself.

He was pretty pissed but terrifed. Call him a baby, but Logan really disliked Haunted Houses.

While Carlos and Logan were talking, James and Kendall were getting their breathing back to normal. There was no point to that though when that cloak figure appeared at the entrance of the hall they were in. Kendall saw it first and clutched onto James. James, confused by the sudden boy attached to him, glanced up before knowing the reason why.

The tall boys slowly backed up while the figure stayed still. They backed up until they were standing next to their two shorter friends who seemed to be getting over their little... complications.

"Will a hug make you feel better?"

"A hug? You seriously think a hug will make me feel better?"

"Yes..."

"Ugh, fine. But when we get outta here, I want ice cream and you're buying."

"Deal!" Carlos chirped before pulling in Logan for a hug. Logan sighed into it, hugging the shorter boy tighter. Really, he liked Carlitos' hugs and could stand there all day in the boy's arms. He would have too, but just two things... One: they were in a haunted house. And two:... there was a spooky looking figure suddenly there standing in front of them.

"Um... guys?" Logan began and James and Kendall nodded, still clutched tightly to each other.

"We know."

"Know what?" Carlos asked and turned to face what his friends were staring at. His heart sped up at the sight of the hooded figure and he pulled Logan closer to him. "Hold me." he whispered and Logan swallowed, eyes wide at the cloaked figure.

Kendall was pulled flushed against James, their cheeks smooshed together as they both stared at the person. "We're gonna die." James whispered and Kendall nodded.

"So gonna die."

Then the figure let out its horrible screeching banshee scream before running at the four teens. They all screamed before running away. This time though, things were different.

Carlos had a tight grip on Logan's hand as he led the two in every direction. James and Kendall were the same and followed the crazed Latino. Wherever Carlos was leading them, it was the way out apparently. Even though it seemed like forever, the boys finally bursted out the curtains that was the exit to the haunted house. But they didn't stop there. They kept on running and running, hearing the banshee screaming thing behind them.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the thing screamed before stopping and watching the four boys run away like the girls they were. After they were out of sight, the cloaked figure began to laugh and removed the hood that shielded its head.

Or _**her **_head. Camille laughed and laughed until stitches were painfully pricking her side. She didn't care though. She laughed on before calling out, "Did you get that on tape?"

Lucy Stone suddenly emerged with a video camera in her hand. A sly grin was on her face and she nodded. "Aw yeah. I hope they know that this is going on the Internet."

Camille laughed.

"You have a great set of lungs on you, girl." Lucy praised before wrapping an arm around Camille's shoulder.

"Why thank ya, my dear. Now. Shall we go put this up for the world to see?"

"We shall."

* * *

**A/N **Wow... hopefully this wasn't too bad. =/

Sad news. My grandma is back in the hospital and isn't looking swell. Her time is coming and even though I really really don't want her to leave, I think she'll be happier. She's plain miserable right now and it's making all of my family sad. ='(

Anyways... these are getting rusty because my mind ain't working right at the moment. So, sorry if this one wasn't the best.

Okay. Drop a review if you want.

-Jaya


	26. Our Fun Day Bonus!: Fan Girls

**Our Fun Day Bonus: Fangirls**

After their ordeal with the mysterious and scary hooded cloaked figure and a day at the theme park, the boys were exhausted. The only thing on their minds and what they wanted to do was sleep. Probably eat something then take a shower and maybe watch a movie... but after that, then there would be sleep.

What wasn't on their promising list was taking pictures. With fans. Especially those crazy girls who were at the park with them.

The three girls were lounging by the exit to the theme park when the boys were walking by. Crazy Girl one and two flipped out when they saw them and begged to take some photos with them. Being the nice boy band that they are, the guys agreed as long as it didn't take too long. The girls promised that they wouldn't and fished out their phones and cameras.

"Okay! We want 2 photos with you guys but then we just want to take some of just you four. Is that okay?" the second girl asked and the first girl nodded.

"Great!" she said and Logan opened his mouth.

"But we didn't say anything." James said but the two girls ignored him, the first one passing her camera and phone to the third girl who was rolling her eyes.

The first girl happily stood between James and Kendall while the second girl did the same with Carlos and Logan. "Take the picture Ale, so we can hurry and take theirs so they can leave!" the second girl urged while the first girl turned to the boys.

"Not that we want you guys to leave but-"

"Ally, turn back around so I can take the stupid picture!" Ale snapped and Ally, the first girl, huffed before turning back. Once Ale took two pictures of the 6 people, Ally and the second girl squealed with joy as they turned to the boys.

"Okay!" Ally started, "We want you in pairs! You two!" she pointed two fingers at James and Kendall. "With me! Cassie will do Carlos and Logan!"

"Um... okay." Carlos said and glanced at his friends. They all just shrugged and splited up into their pairs like the girls asked them to.

Ally smiled as she held up her phone. "Okay. James, can you scoot a little closer to Kendall and turn slightly?"

James raised an eye brow but did what the girl asked him to. "Like this?" Ally nodded happily.

"Yes! Now Kendall! Turn as well and face James but look at me."

"Uh... like this?"

"PERFECT." Ally gushed before snapping several pictures of the two. And it was. The girl had them in a position so that their bodies were facing each other's while their faces were turned towards her but almost touching. "Okay! James, maybe you could rest your hand on Kendall's waist?"

"Say what now?"

Ally ran over and grabbed the pretty boy's arm and placed it around Kendall's waist before running back to where she was and took several picks. Then she ran over and moved them around some more so that Kendall had his body completely touching James' and had his head resting against the taller's shoulder. She took some pics of that while Ale groaned.

"You two are ridiculous."

Neither of her friends responded. They were too busy making Kames and Cargan real.

Cassie had Carlos tucked under Logan's chin while his smaller body was encircled by the smart boy's arms and had the smart boy holding Carlos to his chest.

"Seriously you guys. Stop!"

"NEVER!" Ally and Cassie yelled and Ale huffed.

"As much as you want Kames and Cargan to exist-"

"What are you talking about?" Cassie scoffed.

"They do." Ally added, gesturing to James and Kendall who she had made hugging each other. Not just hugging though. She had forced James' arms around Kendall's waist while settling Kendall's arms around James' neck. She then proceeded to smoosh Kendall's face down into the warm shoulder of James before taking several pics of that.

Ale threw her hands up in the air. "Only because you guys are forcing it! They have no idea what hey is going on!" Ale stormed over to the tall pair first before separating them. Then she marched over to Carlos and Logan were... actually kind of cute together. Logan had his back facing Carlos while Carlos was glued to his back, arms wrapped around the smart boy's middle. Both teens were looking at each other, Logan glancing downwards while Carlos was looking upwards, a big smile gracing his lips.

Ale pulled them apart though and turned to her friends who were protesting. "Go on. Tell them what Kames and Cargan are."

"But!-"

"We can't!-"

"You can and you will." Ale growled and the boys all shared a look with each other before staring at girl one and two.

"Ugh, fine..." Ally muttered before wringing her hands in front of her nervously. "Ya see..."

"Here's the thing..." Cassie murmured before falling silent. Both of them did and Ale cocked an eye brow.

"That's it?" she got no response and narrowed her eyes. "That's it." she growled before turning to the very confused boys. "YOU." she pointed at Carlos and Logan who flinched. "You two are Cargan. Carlos and Logan together equals Cargan. Lots of your fans, this one especially," the Hispanic girl jutted her thumb at Cassie who blushed, "Like to think of you guys as a couple. Stupid crap like or something but yeah. That's your two names together."

Ale turned to Kendall and James. "You two are Kames. Kendall and James together. Same thing with Cargan. This one is especially crazy for you two. She thinks you guys would be hot together."

The guys were speechless while the two girls were blushing and Ale was glaring. "Now that you all know, we're leaving. Say bye girls. Sorry for the inconvenience." Ale turned to her friends and grabbed their hands before hauling them away.

"W-wh-what?" Logan stammered and Carlos blinked. James and Kendall were quiet. Until Kendall spoke. "So let me get this straight... basically those girls want me and James to be together?"

"Same for me and Logan?" Carlos added, his voice confused.

"Oh my god." James shook his head and Logan seemed to deflate. "Those girls... those pictures..."

"Who wants ice cream and then a nap?" Logan cut in, feeling a headache coming.

"Me." his friends agreed tiredly and they all made their way to the BTR-mobile, thinking that their day couldn't have been any crazier. Well, they were wrong when some girl ran up to them and asked Carlos and Kendall if she could get a picture of them together because something about 'Kenlos was real'.

Whatever the heck _that _meant.

Girls were crazy but fan girls... yeesh.

* * *

**A/N **Wow, just reading over this I realize it's so freakin unrealistic. ._. Lol, whatevurr, I don't give a f.u.c.k. Hope you all liked the last part to chapter 21: Our Fun Day. =)

A little spoiler, I'll be making another one of these except it'll be movie night. All Disney moves, so prepare yourselves! And since I've accepted the fact that this gets uploaded more frequently than my Kames abc shots, I'll be finishing this story off first and then continue Kames abc. Sorry, I'm horrible, I know.

Also... Siblings-curse! I AM SO SORRY THAT YOUR REQUEST IS TAKING A LIFE TIME. DON'T HATE ME PLEASE. It's going to be a little longer. I'm sorry. =(

-Jaya


	27. Chapter 22: Serious Conversations

**Chapter 22: Serious Conversations**

**A/N Before this gets read, I just want you all to know that the title of this chapter is a joke. Because it isn't serious at all. So yeah. **

* * *

"She seriously did that?" Kendall asked his friend incrudeously. James nodded from his spot against the bathroom counter.

"Yeah man. I was like 'Bitch, what's your problem?' I mean, all I asked her was what her bra size was. Her tits were huge! Gigantic. It's not my fault I'm curious." the older boy had a pout on his lips and had his arms crossed over his chest.

"I mean I understand where you're coming from, but I can also see where this girl is coming from." Logan piped in from his position on the edge of the bathtub. "You don't just go up to random girls and ask them what their bra size is. They can get offended, ya know?"

"But did she really need to call me the meanest name she could ever possibly even think of? No!" the pretty boy's pout deepened. A deep sigh was heard from inside of the bathtub.

"That was pretty mean. I mean, if I was the girl I'd call you a jack ass or something but not a- what did she call you again?" Carlos asked from his place in the tub. His body was sprawled out in the empty tub.

Kendall, who was sitting on the toilet the whole time going to the bathroom, frowned. "I don't think James wants to repeat. Do you bud?"

"You stink. And no, I don't. I mean, she said some really nasty things. What a bitch. I only asked her what her damn boob size was."

Logan rolled his eyes before scrunching up his nose. "Yeah, you do stink Kendall." the blonde rolled his eyes.

"Well, this is a bathroom smart one." he retorted and Logan huffed.

"Whatever. And James? Don't go up to girls asking what size their bra is. Hopefully this is a lesson well learned, yes?"

"Yes." the brunette grumbled and Carlos made a sad face.

"She really hurt your feelings, didn't she, Jamie?" the Latino boy asked while sitting up in a sitting position.

"Yes..." the brunette grumbled again and Carlos frowned before getting out and hugging his friend.

"Aww. Whatever she said she's one a thousand times worse." the shortest boy received a chuckle from the tallest before arms wrapped around him in a hug.

"Thanks 'Litos."

"No problem. And if it makes you feel better, I could tell you the story about Brunette Jennifer yelling at me in front of everyone about ruining her whatever expensive name she used about her dress when I accidently spilled my apple juice on it. She called me some names too."

"Aww, yeah. We call wallow in our own self pity." James agreed and Carlos nodded.

"But first someone should go get some febreeze. Kendall's stinky."

"Ah shut up." the blonde grumbled and glared at Logan who got up to fetch the febreeze. "If it's killing you guys so bad, just leave and let me go to the bathroom in piece."

"No!" James said shaking his head. "We have to stay here and share our serious problems with you."

"I don't want to know anymore." Kendall huffed and Carlos pouted at him.

"You don't care that our hearts have been crushed by cruel girls?"

"That's not what I-"

The sound of a bottle being sprayed filled the air along with the scent of rasberry. "There we go." Logan smiled and Kendall groaned.

"Whatever, just hurry up about your stupid 'serious problems'."

"Yay!"

* * *

**A/N See? Complete joke. And I don't like this one at all but I'm too lazy to change it. .-. **

**-Jaya**


	28. Chapter 23: Group Hugs

**Chapter 23: Group Hugs**

Logan lost his father in a car accident last week and now he was outside of the church where the funeral was in tears while his three friends had him in all of their arms. They didn't know how they managed to do that, but they did. Each boy had some part of Logan in their arms even though Kendall had most of him.

The blonde had his arms around the sobbing boy while Carlos and James stood in front of Kendall but were behind Logan, on each side of him with their arms hugging the boy. Carlos had his face buried into Logan's shoulder wing and James had his chin resting on top of the shorter boy's other shoulder, gently rubbing circles into the raven haired boy's arm. Kendall was completely flushed against Logan while said boy had his wet face buried into his warm chest.

The taller boy holding Logan could feel his shirt dampening but he didn't care. He just rested his cheek on top of Logan's head that was tucked under his chin and stayed silent. James and Carlos were silent as well and the only noise that was being made was the sobbing of their broken hearted friend.

Logan, whose eyes were clenched together with tears streaming down them, was balling Kendall's shirt up in his fists and pressed closer to him. He could feel the chests of James and Carlos press into his back and melted. He really loved his friends, his brothers. They always had him backed up in any kind of situation and for that he was grateful. Being in their arms right now, in this warm soft group hug made Logan feel like everything would be okay.

Even though it wouldn't, because life without his dad would never be the same, the smart boy knew that he'd at least move on from this tragedy with some help and hugs, group hugs to be exact, from his friends.

* * *

Kendall would never forget the time when he walked into his house to see his father punching his mother in the face. He would never forget the part that came after that; when his father stormed up to him, gave him a rough shove while growling, "It's all your fault!" before storming out the house and jumping into his car never to be seen again.

Kendall could never forget his mother lying there, just lying there in a broken heap on the floor bawling her eyes out. Her son had knelt down beside her, confused and scared, and rubbed her back shakily. Kendall was only eleven when that happened and yet, he could remember it clearly when its date came up. July 30, 2006 is the day his father left him and his sister and his mother. Today was July 30th and the blonde was a mess.

_"It's all your fault!" _his father had angrily hissed at him before disappearing out of his life. Kendall truly did believe that it was his fault, whatever fault that was. His mother was a zombie today, not doing anything but lying dead in her room on her bed. She'd already gone through 3 boxes of tissues. Katie wasn't herself either. Even though she was 4 when her father left and was at a friend's house, she still felt like a part of her was missing though she wasn't that fond of that 'part' since it was her dad who left her mother miserable each year on the thirtieth of July. Not only that, but the girl thought that it was her fault as well. Maybe if she wasn't so whiny or a girl, then maybe her dad wouldn't have walked out on them.

The Knight family wasn't the only people who knew about this day. James, Carlos and Logan were very aware of what happened. Every year Kendall would break down and not be himself for a few days, even a week. So they were always by their leader's side when he broke down.

Like he was doing right now. A broken mess in Logan's and Carlos' arms. Shaking and crying into the Latino's shoulder, clutching tightly to the small boy's shirt while Logan sat beside him with an arm around his shoulder. The three boys were in Kendall's shared room with James. They were perched on the blonde's bed, sitting on the edge of it.

Logan bit his lip when Kendall let out a painful sob and began shaking even harder. Where the heck was James? He was the one who calmed Kendall down the most but neither boys knew where their tall friend was. The smart boy prayed that the brunette boy didn't forget. Because if he did, someone's butt would get a darn hard whooping.

"Shh, Kendall." Carlos cooed softly, gently rubbing the taller's back. "Shh shh shh." Kendall didn't though. He sobbed and cried and pushed himself harder into the smaller boy's body.

Logan rested his head against Kendall's upper back and sighed. The blonde had been hard core crying for almost 20 minutes and it was breaking his heart. He really wanted to tell Kendall that it was going to be okay but he knew the blonde wouldn't listen. Besides, if Logan was upset like his friend and someone told him that everything was going to be okay, he'd punch them. Because it wasn't going to be okay. Ever. Sure you'd move on but there would always be that nagging pain in the back of your heart.

Carlos was just re-adjusting himself so that he wasn't almost off the bed (since Kendall's weight was on him) when the door banged open, making then all jump. James stood there panting in the doorway with a white plastic sack in his hand. He dropped it as soon as he saw his broken friend and rushed over.

Kendall was doing the same, jumping off the bed and running to the taller boy. James wrapped his arms around the younger's shaking form and closed his eyes tightly. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, Kendall." the hazel eyed boy said quietly, gently leading the crying boy back to his bed and sitting at the head of it. Kendall was pulled flushed against James' side and tucked his head in the crook of the brunette's neck and sobbed. James felt his heart break and he held the blonde in his arms tightly.

Carlos hopped up beside his two friends and settled himself protectively behind Kendall and rested his head on his shoulder. Logan somehow squeezed on there two and rubbed the blonde's arm. The raven haired boy leaned in and whispered into James' ear, "Where were you?"

"We were low on some things so I ran to the store only to remember what date it was when I saw a People's magazine." James murmured with his chin on top of Kendall's head. "I really am sorry, Kendall. I feel awful."

The blonde in his arms croaked out something that sounded like "Don't" but no one was sure. Kendall took a shuddering breath before closing his eyes and pressing more closer to James. The emerald eyed boy could feel Logan and Carlos' comforting touches and sighed before hiccuping. Even though he would never get over what happened those five years ago, Kendall knew that with his friends by his side, he'd be okay. He'd be just fine. Especially when they all held him liked this in a comforting group hug.

* * *

"Guys, hurry up!" James told his friends as he fast walked through the airport.

"We are but you're walking way too fast!" Logan complained as he jogged after his long legged friend. Even Kendall, who was just a inch or two shorter than James, was having trouble keeping up with the boy.

"No I'm not!" the brunette huffed before letting out a happy laugh. "Look! There's the gate!" he pointed to gate C14 before jogging over to it. Logan rolled his eyes but smiled. He really couldn't be mad at his friend for being excited to see their friend who'd been gone for a month in Mexico.

When Kendall and Logan finally reached James, the plane was already being unboarded. Now the three boys were just waiting anxiously for Carlos Garcia, their friend who'd been out of their lives for one freaking long boring month. It took some long minutes of waiting but it was worth it when Carlos ran out the door, frantically looked everywhere for his brothers.

He saw them the same time they saw him and suddenly the airport was filled with teenage boy screams and soon people were moving and ducking out the way as four teens ran past them to get to each other. Well, three were trying to get over to the one but whatever. James reached Carlos first who jumped on him happily, wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Oh my gosh, I missed you!" the happy Latino boy yelled and James hugged him tightly, too choked up to say anything. Call James dramatic but he really had missed Carlitos. So much. It was like a fourth of him was gone for a painful month. But now Carlos was back and everything was good. The tall boy suddenly fell to the ground whn he felt a heavy body collide with his.

"CARLOS!" Kendall yelled and Carlos, who fell down too, scrambled up to jump on the blonde.

"KENDALL! Man, I missed you so much." the short boy sobbed and pressed closer to his tall leader. Another body came to press behind Carlos and the boy sniffed (making Kendall chuckle) before turning around to face a grinning Logan. "Logie..." the boy whispered and Logan opened his arms that Carlos immediately walked into.

"Welcome home, buddy. You were missed greatly if you couldn't tell." Logan joked and heard Carlos' muffled laugh against his shoulder. He also felt some wetness there and raised an eye brow even though he was still grinning. "Are you crying?"

Carlos nudged his other shoulder with his hand before mumbling, "Shut up."

Logan laughed and James, who got back up with help from Kendall, stepped up to the two short boys before hugging them both. Mostly Carlos, but Logan was hugged too. Kendall quickly joined the group hug, squishing Carlos in the middle. The Latino freed his arms and made sure they wrapped or touched all of his brothers before giving a small sniffle.

"I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too, Carlitos." Kendall said with bright eyes. James nodded.

"Dude, never do this to us again. This whole month without you was killing me."

Carlos laughed and Logan's heart swelled. He really missed that child like laugh. It was so bright and cheerful and ugh, was he tearing up now too?

"You didn't miss me Logie?" Carlos looked up with a teasing smile on his face as he stared at Logan.

"Of course I did, man. A part of me felt empty but now it's all good since you're here." the raven haired boy grinned at his friend's face before pulling him into a hug, pressing the shorter boy's face into his neck. "You're not aloud to leave ever. Understand?"

"Damn straight." James nodded with his arms still around his friends.

"Never again." Kendall agreed and Carlos laughed and he nodded against Logan.

"I have no objections." he chuckled and he didn't. At all. He loved Mexico but it just wasn't his home. Even though he enjoyed his time there for a month, he was still homesick and couldn't wait to get back home. Home with his best friends, his brothers. In their arms, having them hug him, hold him. That was home.

* * *

"Hello?" six year old Kendall said, picking up the house phone. He heard a sniffle and frowned. "Hello?"

"K-Kenny?"

"Jamie! Whas wrong wich you? Why're you crying?" the blonde asked his friend James who was also six, concern laced in his voice.

"R-remebuh Mister Scaley?" the sad boy on the other line asked and Kendall nodded his blonde head.

"Yes! Is he okay?"

"N-no," James hiccuped before croaking out, "Remebuh G-Gracie? M-my mommy's c-cat?"

Kendall nodded while Mama Knight walked in and asked who he was talking to. The boy just held up his index finger, signaling for her to be quiet before walking out the room. The woman tried not to laugh and silently followed him. She found him leaning against the wall in the hallway, one tiny leg crossed in front of the other. "Yeah, I do."

Mama Knight watched her son talk to whoever was on the phone, his voice getting louder and more concerned. "We'll be right over, Jamie! Pwomise! Be strong okay? We'll see you in a minute!" with that the blonde hung up and turned around to see his mother there.

"Who was that, honey?" the woman asked and Kendall ran up to her, tugging on her skirt.

"James! Gracie, his mean ol' cat ate his special fish, Mr. Scaley!"

The woman 'ohed' softly and Kendall nodded before continuing. "He needs me, mama! And Carlos and Logan so we gots to go pick dem up right now! Jamie says that he needs a hug so we hafta go give him one!"

"Alright, go get your shoes on sweet pea. Can I have the phone please?" Kendall gave his mother the phone before rushing out the room to get his shoes on. Mama Knight dialed Brook's number so that she could inform the other mother that she and Kendall would be on the way to comfort James. At least Kendall would.

"Hello?"

"Brooke? It's Jen."

"Oh hey Jen! How are you?" Brooke Diamond asked as she hugged her son closely. James was sniffling and shuddering in her arms.

"I'm good, thank you. But I heard things over there weren't that good. Kendall told me that your cat ate James' fish?"

Brooke sighed before covering her son's ears. "Yes, it happened an hour ago. Poor baby is heart broken. I promised to get him a new one, but Mr. Scaley was very special to him. His father gave it to him before walking out, you know?" Brooke sighed. "Honestly though. It's just a fish."

Mama Knight nodded. "But it was from his father so..."

"Yes." Brooke replied before removing her hand off her son's ears. "Any who, did you need something?"

"Actually, yeah. I was wondering-"

"Mom, we gotta go now! And I need da phone to call Carlos and Logan!" Kendall said loudly, reaching up to get the phone from his mother.

Mama Knight chuckled. "Is it alright if I stopped by with Carlos, Logan and Kendall? To comfort James?"

"Oh, not at all!" Ms. Diamond replied and Mama Knight nodded.

"Great. Oh, I have to go. The phone is being taken away from me by my son." Brooke laughed before saying her goodbyes and hung up.

"Gimme gimme!" Kendall demanded and Mama Knight rolled her eyes before giving the phone to her impatient son.

"Please, Kendall. We say please. Remember your manners dear." but the blonde wasn't listening. He was too busy talking to Carlos, telling him about James' emergency.

"Doncha worry, Kenny. Logie's over here with me so you can just come over herruh and pick us up togethur."

"Great! See ya lata Carlos!" Kendall said his goodbye before hanging up and running to the door. His mother was already there on her cell phone, talking to Ms. Garcia. After Carlos' mom promised to tell Ms. Mitchell what was happening, Mama Knight hung up and exit the house with her son.

**~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~**

"If it makes ya feel better Jamie, my daddy ran over Missus Whiskers with his car." Carlos told a sad crying James sadly. The boys were cooped up in James' room on his bed in a group hug. James was in the middle of course, with Carlos and Logan on either side of him while Kendall was leaning up against his headboard, holding him in his lap.

"Don't say that Carlos!" Logan said and Kendall shook his head.

"No, he's right. That would have been worse. I'm still sorry about Missus Whiskers, Carlitos."

"Yeah, me too. But we're here for Jamie now! Who just lost someone special. Did ju guys have a funroll yet?" Carlos asked and Logan frowned.

"A funroll?"

"Yeah, funroll. You know, where that guy talks for hours and there's a basket where you keep ta body in and stuff. A funroll."

James realized first what Carlos was trying to say and broke out into a fit of giggles. After he did that, Kendall gasped. "Oh! You mean a funeral?"

Logan shook his head. "It isn't a 'funroll' Carlos. It's called a funeral."

"Funroll funeral, I don't care." the small boy leaned over James' curled form leaning against Kendall. "Didja have one yet?"

James shook his head, his heart breaking again. "N-no." he whispered and Kendall rubbed his back.

"Didja want one for him?"

James shrugged. "He's gone. What's da point?"

"We could still say some words if you'd like us to." Logan said softly, rubbing James' arm. James nodded.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Lata though, okay? I like just staying like dis with you all." and James was. His fish died and he was sad, but his friends were here holding him and making him feel better. They'd have a little ceremony for the dead fish later. Right now though, the boy just wanted to be in the group hug his friends had him in.

* * *

**A/N **Lookie at me on a roll here. X) I'm really trying to get story finished so I can focus all my attention on my Kames oneshots. Just watch though when I start a different story. Seriously, just pm and yell at me until you feel like I've had enough or something. I'm really sorry.

Now, about this chapter... surprisingly I really didn't like the Kames I had in it. I really liked the first one and the third one. How about you beautiful people/person? Chapter 24 will be posted tomorrow even though it's finished, =P

And then chapter 25 is going to be so much fun to write. I'm super excited for it and it actually may not be funny to other people but it's damn hysterical to me. XD

Okay, review! If you want to, but they make me super happy. =3 Night lovelies.

-Jaya


	29. Chapter 24: Glasses

**Chapter 24: Glasses**

"Where are your glasses?" Kendall asked his friend who was struggling to read the menu sign to Sheridan's.

"At home, why?" James asked back as he squinted his eyes until they were almost closed. Kendall rolled his eyes and pulled James out of line so that the other customers could go.

"Dude. You need to where your glasses."

"You're not my mom. And I really don't." James huffed and the blonde rolled his eyes again.

"Real mature there, Jamie. And ya do. Ya really really do. What do you have against them anyways?" Kendall pushed on when he saw James opened his mouth. "I mean really. They won't kill you."

The pretty boy frowned before turning to look back up at the menu. "You wouldn't understand."

"James. When have I ever not understood you?" Kendall asked and James sighed.

"Never."

"Right, so why would I start now?"

"Ugh, Kendall. I just don't like them, okay?" the brunette crossed his arms over his chest and Kendall stepped in front of him.

"Okay. Get contact then. Because you're blind as a bat in daylight moron. You need one of the other on a daily bases. I personally think you should wear your glasses."

"Why? They're hideous and don't make me 'The Face' anymore. I don't look good with them on." James whispered the last part embarrassedly and Kendall stared at him incruedeously.

"Is that what this is all about? Your looks?" this time Kendall pulled them all the way away from Sheridan's and lead them outside.

"Where are we going?" James asked but Kendall didn't answer. Instead he pulled James along until they reached their car and stopped.

"I want you to look at your reflection right now." the blonde demanded with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What will it prove?" the brunette grumbled and Kendall replied calmly, "Everything." James sighed and looked at himself through the car and shrugged. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"A really good looking guy." Kendall simply said before leaning against the car. James stared up at him with wide eyes and Kendall shrugged. "I don't understand why you'd think glasses of all things would make you not 'The Face'. James Diamond, no matter what you wear will ever change the fact that you really are a really good looking guy. Besides, the glasses make you hotter. And smarter. Not that you aren't, but you get my point."

James stayed silent and Kendall nudged him with his foot. "You do get my point, right?" he received a nod and nodded himself. "Good. So from now on, I don't want to hear this nonsense about you not being the face with your glasses on. And I want to see you wear your glasses, because seriously, James, you're freaking attractive with them, okay?"

"Okay." the pretty boy smiled and Kendall stared at him.

"I'm serious. Where them and you get two things out of it: more attractiveness and sight."

James cracked up and threw an arm over his friend's shoulder. "Thanks, Kendall."

"No problem."

And starting that day, when they got back to the Palm Woods, James put on his glasses and not once have they've been off his face unless it was bedtime. And man did he get a lot more compliments. He had a certain blonde to thank for that.

* * *

**A/N **Another chapter, woo! Hope you guys liked it. =)

-Jaya


	30. Chapter 25: Fucking Poles

**Chapter 25: Fucking Poles**

James was in a foul mood. A horrible mood. A just plain awful mood. Why? Here's why: He only got four hours of sleep the previous night, he ran out of his Cuda spray and Cuda shower gel, he had no more Honey Nut Cheerios, he had to sit in the middle of the limo ride to Rocque Records; he absolutely _hates _the middle seat but of course everyone that morning was pissing him off, he was off key in every song they sang, was off beat with each dance Mr. X taught them and he forgot to pack a lunch.

To top it all off, Gustavo has been on his ass ALL day, screaming at him for no apparent reason. Okay, this time Gustavo had a reason, but come on! James was on his last nerve here. He really was. And his friends could see it too; that any minute, he was going to explode and that wouldn't be good. Especially if Gustavo ate the bait and got even more angry which would lead to James being even more angrier and yeah... that wouldn't be good.

"DOG! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GOING TO TELL YOU THIS: IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR HEAD ON STRAIGHT RIGHT NOW, THEN LEAVE RIGHT NOW AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL EVERYTHING ON YOU IS WORKING RIGHT. DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Carlos and Logan, who were standing between their tall friend, felt him tense him and the air around him thicken with fury. "Uh..." Logan squeaked out softly while Carlos leaned into Kendall who was standing beside him.

"Oh..." the Latino murmured as he stared at James whose face, like Gustavo's, was getting red. Kendall sighed; he knew it wouldn't last long. James keeping everything in and trying to not snap at everyone. The blonde gave his friend props though. Usually when the brunette had less than 6 hours of sleep, it was hell for everyone every second. But the boy lasted 2 hours, even with Gustavo yelling at him. Kendall was impressed.

But now their boss made James snap and well, hell for everyone has started.

"LISTEN HERE PORKY! I'VE ONLY HAD 4 HOURS OF SLEEP OUT OF 24 HOURS. I'VE MISSED BREAKFAST TO COME SLAVE AWAY HERE WITH YOUR YELLING ASS AND HAVE A RAGING STOMACH ACHE BECAUSE I'M STARVING AND HAVE BEEN DANCING NON STOP THE MOMENT I GOT HERE-" the brunette tugged off his ear phones and threw them on the floor, making his friends wince. "-I'M SO FED UP WITH YOUR STUPID BITCHING SO I'M LEAVING- JUST LIKE YOU WANT ME TO- AND WILL BE BACK WHEN SUPPOSEDLY MY HEAD GETS ON STRAIGHT. WHICH IT AREADY IS!"

With that James angrily stormed out the sound room, slamming the door hard into the wall and storming out of it. Carlos immediately ran after him who was followed closely by Kendall. Logan gave a speechless Gustavo and Kelly an apologetic look before running after his friends. The smart boy caught up to them where they were standing in the hall, James punching the wall while Carlos rubbed his back soothingly.

Logan walked up to hear Kendall asking James if he wanted to go out and get some food since he hadn't eaten anything. The raven haired boy stepped up next to Kendall while staring wearily at a furious James.

"Did you hear him, James? We can go out and eat something if you want." the Latino murmured quietly and earned a curt nod from his tall friend. Kendall nodded too.

"Does Mcdonalds sound nice?"

James heaved a sigh and moved away from the wall. "Yeah. Sorry guys. I'm acting like a baby." his friends walked next to him as they exited the building.

"No, it's understandable." Logan said and Kendall patted James' back.

"Yeah, I mean you only had 4 hours of sleep and you still went to work with Gustavo. Such a soldier." James chuckled at that and Carlos grinned, happy that James was slowly easing out of his angry zone and becoming more like James James. Not yelling James or pissy James.

Outside was sunny and warm, but a cool breeze was moving and the four guys had smiles on their faces. "So." Logan spoke as they crossed the street. "After breakfast, are we going to go back to Rocque Records or... what?"

James sighed and looked at Kendall who met his eyes. The blonde immediately saw that James really didn't want to so he shook his head. "Nah. We'll go back home. Maybe stop by the store and get James some more Cuda shit and then let him have a nap. Carlos, you can call Kelly and let her know what we're doing after we're done eating."

Carlos, who had been looking at Kendall when he was talking, nodded and looked back to the front. Only to see a big pole that James was walking towards without knowing. The brunette was thanking Kendall and turned back around only to smack right into the pole. Carlos had his mouth open to warn his tall friend but it was too late.

Logan and Kendall winced at the sound of James hitting the pole. "James, are you okay?" the smart boy asked timidly, slowly inching towards his friend. James stood there rubbing his forehead looking stunned. Then a nasty scowl had suddenly taken over his gorgeous features and he hissed some curses between his clenched teeth before hitting and kicking the pole. "Fucking pole and them being in my damn way!"

His friends stood there, their turn being stunned as they stared at their friend throwing punches and kicks to the pole. Then Carlos pulled out his helmet that came from no where, plopped it on his head, gave it its famous double slaps before attacking the pole as well. Logan's jaw fell before dropping to the floor when he saw Kendall stride forward and too began hitting the pole.

That poor street light... but his friends poor feet and hands... Logan could hear James still cursing and could see Kendall and Carlos giving the street light all they were worth. The smart boy could also see people staring at them but the three boys didn't seem to care.

Logan sighed before stepping forward between the spot between James and Kendall before giving the pole a hesitant kick. Oh jeez, was he really going to do this? In public?

But he was with his friends and they all had no problem beating the pole with everything they had. Especially James who seemed really into it, curses still streaming out his mouth. Good Lord, the boy'd put sailors to shame. The smart boy sighed, shook his head before beginning to kick and hit at the street light. Might as well join them. 'Sides, they were doing this for James. All the stuff the boy has been through all morning, it was the least they could do.

Since the boys were too focused on their task (including Logan who instantly got into beating the pole) they didn't see some of the people in the crowd take out their phones and record them. They definitely didn't see the two girls known by the names of Lucy Stone and Camille Roberts were in the crowd as well, giggling together about how this was going to be posted on their fan site.

And possibly more.

* * *

**A/N **I swear this sounded way more funny in my head. Oh well. Hope you all liked this anyway. =)

P.S To the people I said I'd give them a shout out: I'm gonna go crazy on all of ya'll (in a good way) on the last chapter. =) For now, thank you all so much for the reviews! -a thousand hearts- They mean a lot to me! =)

-Jaya


	31. Chapter 26: Nightmares

**A/N **I'm just going to say right now that I'm not happy with this chapter at al but I hope you guys will still like it. If not, that's okay. Also! Sorry for lagging on this story. I'm trying really hard to update it but life and issues and yeah... it all gets in my way. BUT. I will do my best! =) And thank you all who's been reviewing. I read them all the time. They make me very happy. =) Okay, I'm done. Go ahead and read this pathetic chapter. .-.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Nightmares**

_"Guys?" the small teen asked in a empty hallway. A dark, misty looking hallway... that seemed to go on and on. "Guys?" he called out again and __winced at how his voice echoed loudly through the hall. He walked slowly forward, each step he took the air around him got colder. A shiver ran through __his body and he rubbed his arms._

_"You guys, this isn't funny!" he shouted angrily but behind the angry tone, nervousness was very much there. He swallowed harshly before slowly __kept on going forward... until a creaking noise coming from behind him made him freeze. He turned around and was met with a wall of fog. "Guys?" he __whispered but there was no more noises and there was no one. It was deathly quiet._

_"I'm serious, this isn't funny!" he cried out before turning back around and began to run. And suddenly the hall was filled with crashes and bangs and __screams of pain from animalistic creatures that he didn't know the identity of. The boy ran, ran hard and fast. Heavy footsteps were suddenly pounding __after him and he glanced back only to see two red dots there were eyes to an unknown thing/animal that was chasing him. He screamed in terror __before pumping his legs faster and faster, urging himself to go faster._

_Pictures were suddenly floating around his head as he ran past, pictures that had moving people in them. His friends. His family. Kelly and Gustavo. They __were all in the moving video like pictures and in each one, they were running through a long dark hallway with some strange dark figure pursuing them. There __was a door at the end of the hall but before they'd reach it, the dark figure would teleport itself right in front of it, blocking their exit._

_Chocolate eyes widened with fear as he ran but stared at the pictures still. His friends and family would scream right before the dark figure would swoop down __and grab their necks before lifting them up off the ground and bringing them closer to its hidden face. What happened next chilled the running boy to the __bone._

_The thing brought Kelly in one picture forward and Logan in another picture forward before wrapping its mouth around their head. The sharpest, ugliest __teeth the small boy ever seen came into his view and he witnesed them sinking into its captures head, blood immediately spurting out from the punctured __wounds._

_The boy swallowed and felt tears streaming down his face as he watched Logan and Kelly's struggling forms slowly come to a stop. Then the thing wrapped __its whole mouth around their head and sucked until the two bodies kind of dried up like a raisin. The dark figure then proceeded to snap off the heads and __put them inside the dark depths of its cloak before disappearing._

_The boy running felt vomit sliding up his throat but forced it down. Sobs escaped his body and he screamed when a loud animal like howl came __directly from behind him. The pieces all came together soon enough for him; he was in a hall similar to the ones that his friends were in. And now a door, he __could see a door a couple hundred yards away from him. A bad feeling gripped his guy and the boy slowed down, shaking so hard as he stared at __the door._

_The footsteps behind him were gone but he knew what was going to happen. He stopped where he was, standing very still with a rapid beating heart. He __waited and waited for what seemed like hours but it was only one minute until it happened._

_The thing did appear, but not by the door. No, it had been watching the frightened boy, watched him stop not by the door but in the middle of the hall. The thing __knew the boy had figured it out so now it was changing the game up a bit. Instead of appearing in front of the door like it usually did, it appeared right __in front of the small boy._

_The boy was not expecting that and let out a piercing scream. He tried to scramble backwards but the thing was quick and latched onto his arm with __a slimy arm that had claws for its fingers/hand. The boy screamed again before being lifted into the air, his feet dangling pathetically. When the monster, because __that's what it was; a really scary gross monster, began to bring him closer and closer to that dark hooded face, the boy freaked out and began screaming bloody __murder and thrashed around crazily._

_"NO! NO! NO! NO!" he screamed chanted and kicked wildly all around. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"_

"Carlos! CARLOS!" someone screamed but the boy wasn't listening.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO! DON'T! PLEASE! LET ME GO LET ME GO-" the most horrible scream ripped from the Latino's throat before his eyes shot opened, wide and scared and he pushed Kendall, who'd beed straddling him, to the floor and flew off his bed. "NO!" he screamed again and ran to the door.

James didn't think, just acted. He threw his body at the running boy's, making them both fall to the ground. James rolled as soon as they hit the floor so Carlos was on top. His friend was sobbing and shaking and trying to get away but the brunette boy had a strong grip on his shoulders and held him close to him.

"Shh shh, Carlos, it's okay, it's okay." James whispered and felt two bodies kneel down beside him and the crying boy. "Help me up?" the tall boy murmured while rubbing Carlos' back. With the help from Logan and Kendall, James managed to get into a sitting position while keeping Carlos tucked into his chest. Their leader dropped on his knees and added his hand onto Carlos' back besides James' and began to rub it as well.

"Was it a bad dream?" the blonde asked quietly and Carlos nodded before wiggling out from James' grasp and throwing himself on Kendall. The blonde wasn't expecting this but he balanced himsef out quickly before wrapping his arms around his small friend.

"I-it w-w-was so a-a-awf-f-full!" Carlos wailed into Kendall's shoulder, tightly gripping onto his shirt. Logan scooted over to the two boys and wrapped his arm around the shaking Latino. James did the same and buried his face into Carlos' neck. The boys sat there on the floor with their hysterical for 10 more minutes until Kendall suggested quietly that they get up on Carlos' bed.

Logan and James nodded before getting up to their feet. "James, you help them up while I go put 'Lito's bed back to normal." Logan said before heading over to the Latino's bed. James, once again, didn't think and swooped down and scooped up Carlos who gave out a small cry, arms weakly grabbing for Kendall. They all knew, including Carlos himself, that he prefered Kendall in any bad situation he was in. The blonde was just his safe person, the go to guy when he had a problem or was in need of some comforting. It really didn't matter; if Carlos was upset, Kendall was the one he wanted.

"Kendall will be right by your side in a minute, 'Los." James promised as he half carried, half dragged his whimpering friend to his bed. Kendall was right behind James, eyes trained on the Latino. It hurt him to see how scared the boy was. Really, it scared Kendall to see any of his friends hurt or crying, but it was a huge toll on him when Carlos was the one upset.

Honestly, the boy was a child in a 16 year old body. If anything upset Carlos, Kendall was going to be there, whether to kick someone's ass or hug his friend until he stopped crying.

James set Carlos down on his bed that Logan had reorganized, watching with sad hazel eyes when the Latino curled himself into a ball. Kendall was there immediately, holding the boy close him and whispering comforting words into his ear. Logan jumped on the bed next, sitting behind the blonde but close enough to Carlos so that he could rub his legs gently.

James was last and pressed himself to the Latino's back tightly, reassuring the boy without speaking that he was there and was going to protect him from what, he didn't know. James was just there and Carlos appreciated it very much. Just like he appreciated Logan's warm hand rubbing his legs gently and how he was in Kendall's arms, buried deep into that safe chest of his.

The Latino all around just appreciated his friends for being there for him. Yes, he was still scared shitless of his nightmare but he knows (and keeps telling himself over and over again) that it was just a dream. An awful one at that, but it wasn't real. Thank God for that. Carlos couldn't stand losing his brothers. especially like that. Just thinking of those horrible images made the boy press even tighter into Kendall before slipping an arm around to grasp James' hand. Carlos felt his tall friend squeeze his hand before feeling the other male's body press closer to his.

Even though Carlos was feeling a bit better, he was still missing a very important person. "L-Logan." he croaked out and the smart boy was there instantly, making room for himself on the pillows resting on the head boards. Kendall lifted his head up, hugging Carlos closer to his chest as he did so, before dropping back down, Logan now being his pillow. Same thing went for James. The smart boy pressed his face into Carlos' hair before whispering, "I'm here."

And Carlos was complete. He had James behind him protecting him, he had Kendall in front of him holding him tight and he had Logan above him, his body curled so that he was spooning his friends. James' arms came around to wrap around him and the boy sighed. The nightmare was awful but his brothers were here now. He felt safe and that's all that mattered.


	32. Chapter 27: Pillow Fights

**Chapter 27: Pillow Fights**

Logan's head smacked to the side from the force of the pillow that just whacked him. James' loud laugh filled the air and Logan narrowed his eyes before shouting, "OH IT IS ON!"

Then he charged at the still laughing brunnete, his own pillow raised high into the air ready to lash down on its target. As soon as Logan stepped away from his spot, it was immediately taken by a fallen body. "Bahaha!" Carlos roared happily before pouncing on Kendall (who was the fallen body). "Take this!-" Carlos gripped his helmet pillow cased pillow before bringing it down on the blonde. "And this!-" another hit to the blonde boy who was covering his face with his arms.

"AND HOW ABOUT THIS!- AHHH!" Carlos got one more hit in before he was thrown off Kendall and another body was on his.

"How you like me now, Litos? How YA LIKE ME NOW?" James cackled before hitting the Latino boy with his purple cased pillow. Logan was on the floor, the wind knocked out of him from being hit 27 times in a row by a crazy James and his pillow. While he was getting his breath back, Kendall hopped to his feet and grabbed his plaid pillow before charging at the brunette.

James wasn't excpecting this attack and toppled over with the blonde on him. You'd think Kendall would have thanked James for saving him but no. First of all the blonde didn't need saving. He was handling his situation like a _man_. Second of all, this was a every man for himself battle so yeah.

The tall boy covered his face while yelping whenever Kendall's pillow made contact with him. "Ha ha hahaha!" the blonde laughed before jumping up and tackling Carlos who was making his way over to a still lying down Logan.

"OW! WHAT THE-"

"You take this! And this! And a little bit of this!" Kendall hit Carlos over and over again before feeling arms wrap themselves around his legs and fell to the floor. Logan seemed to have gotten his breathing under control and was now happily bonking his blue pillow onto Kendall. Carlos laughed before having his head snapped forward by James' purple pillow.

The Latino quickly retaliated and gave his pillow a fast swing that literally made James stumble. Carlos took this opportunity to slap his helmet on his head, give it two lucky smacks before dropping his pillow and launching his body at James. They both fell to the floor in a heap and Carlos let out a battle cry before throwing hard, but not hard enough to bruise, punches. His fast moving fists hit everywhere on James who was surprised by the sudden switch of the game.

He got his shit together quickly though. Because, hey. Wrestling he was good at. The pretty boy had his shorter friend on his back in an instant. But instead of punching him, he tickled him. Long skillful fingers ran up and down Carlos' sensitive body, emitting a loud squeal from him. "N-no! James, q-quit! Guys- EEY! Guys, help m-m-meeee!" the Latino wailed before going into a fit of giggles.

Kendall and Logan had stopped their pillow fighting to stare at their two friends. "Eh. What do you say, Logie? Think we should help Carlos?"

"Well. If I'm correct, we _were _having a pillow fight. _Not _a wrestling one or a tickling one. So, eh, I guess we could help out just this once..." the boys both grinned before grabbing their pillow and running towards the boys on the floor. James glanced up in time to have his face get smacked with a blue pillow. He fell sideways, feeling a body collide with his own. A groan of pain was heard and then Kendall's laugh.

"My bad Jamie."

"Kendall." James growled before wrestling the pillow out of the blonde's hands and hitting him with it. Kendall laughed some more which made James laugh but not for long because someone just landed on his shoulder. Kendall being forgotten, the brunette stood up with Carlos on his shoulders screaming. He had his pillow in his hand and was attacking James with it while perched on his broad shoulders.

"YOU TAKE THIS! AND THIS! AND- WHOA!" James flipped the boy upside down before throwing him onto Kendall's bed. Before James could jump on Carlos, Logan beat him to it. After succesfully knocking the wind out of Caros, Logan stood up over him, feet on each side of his body and pillow poised above his head.

"HA HA HA HA!" he laughed maniacally before being tackled to the bed as well. Kendall had him pinned and Carlos, quicker to get his breathing back to normal unlike Logan, shot up and jumped on Kendall with his pillow. James joined them and when Katie walked by her older brother's room and saw them all acting immature with their um, unique pillows, she whipped out her phone, a birthday gift from Kelly and Gustavo, and filmed the childish scene before.

Camille was so going to love this.

* * *

**A/N **Ah, whatever. This chapter. Meh.

-Jaya


	33. Chapter 28: Disney Movies

**WARNING: NOT THE BEST CHAPTER IN THE WORLD AND CRYING BOYS. VERY UNLIKE THEM BUT WHATEVER.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Disney Movies**

**Part 1: The Lion King**

"I f-forgot how emotional I g-get when watching this m-movie." Carlos stuttered out while sniffing. Crumpled tissues were everywhere: on the living room floor, the orange couch, even on his friend's laps who were sitting beside him.

James nodded from his spot beside Logan, wiping at his moist hazel eyes. "Who wouldn't? Poor Simba and stupid Scar. Killing Mufasa like that... what a douche bag." the brunette reached over Logan's lap to get to Carlos' where the tissues were and plucked one from the box. He blew his nose and Kendall rolled his eyes from his spot next to Carlos.

He shared a look with Logan who just shook his head and trained his eyes back on their movie. They were watching The Lion King (because that's Carlos' favorite movie) and just finished the scene where Scar killed Mufasa. Now poor Simba was nudging his dead father's body, pleading for him to wake up.

It was just too much for Carlos and James. Especially their hearts. Logan and Kendall were sad about the King's death, but come on. Weren't girls only supposed to cry in movies like this? Not guys... famous guys who were in a band...?

When Logan asked this, his arm was punched twice by two different fists. Then Carlos defended himself and James by saying, "Real men show their feelings. And what James and I are feeling is pain and sadness for Simba who just lost his father-"

"To a douche bag." James added before sniffing again. Carlos nodded with tears streaming down his face.

"Yeah, and so if you have a problem with us manly men, then you can-"

Kendall wrapped an arm around the Latino's shoulder saying, "Okay okay okay. We're sorry, can we just go back to the movie now?"

"Yes." Carlos mumbled before looking back at the tv. He leaned against the blonde throughtout the rest of the movie. Both he and James cried at the romantic parts, the sad parts and then the end when Simba, big and strong, dramatically walked up Pride Walk and officially became the King.

It was safe to say that Logan and Kendall thought that their friends were being girls and that the small video that Logan took of the two boys crying when Simba walked up Pride Walk would be a lovely spot on YouTube.

* * *

**Part 2: Princess and the Frog**

"Aww." James cooed softly, big hazel eyes on the movie he and his friends were watching. The tall boy pulled Kendall to him and hugged him tight as he continued to watch the adorable yet feisty firefly sing to his true love which was a star.

Kendall, who was not expecting this and was about to stuff the handful of popcorn he grabbed into his mouth, found himself smooshed tightly against his friend's body. "Uh... James?"

James wasn't paying attention though. Neither was Carlos or Logan. They were too entranced by the beautiful scene in their Disney movie to notice that their blonde friend was being smothered by their tall brunette friend.

"That's so sweet." Carlos murmured and Logan nodded beside him.

"Aww, look!" Kendall would have loved to but his face was buried into James' stomach. "That's so awesome." Carlos continued before sighing. "I'd totally be a frog just to be able to dance like that underwater with those lights."

"Wouldn't that be awesome?" James asked and Kendall thought _Wouldn't it be awesome if ya let me go so I could maybe breathe? _

"What are you guys doing?" a voice came from the living room entrance. The three boys looked up and away from the tv to stare at Katie. The girl stood there with her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk was on her face. "Is that Princess and the Frog?"

"Uh..." the boys replied and James paused the movie. They hadn't really thought of what might happen if someone saw them watching a kiddie Disney movie. It wasn't their fault that Disney movies were the best and never grew old. It was still a bit embarrassing to be caught by a 10 year old girl who was WAY past her Disney movie stage and they... well, were not.

"Don't judge us." Logan finally got out and Katie raised her hands up innocently.

"Me? Judge you guys? Of course not!" the girl laughed before walking out the room. She came back though seconds later to stare at James and Kendall, who was still trapped against his friend. "Uh, James? I think you're suffocating Kendall there." she pointed and James looked down and gasped. His arms let Kendall go who rolled away gasping for breath.

"Dude, I am so sorry!"

Katie rolled her eyes and left the room for good while Carlos and Logan laughed. The brunette smiled apologetically at Kendall who was moving into a sitting position beside him. "It's okay. Just hope my lungs will work properly for the rest of my life now."

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen." Carlos teased. "Do you know how many fangirls would have loved to be in your position?"

Kendall made a face. "I am not a drama queen and it wasn't like that, dumb butt."

Logan cut in before an argument could ensue. "I'm going to play the movie now if you two are done."

At the same time James said "Play it my brotha!", Carlos and Kendall said, "We're done."

And with that the four boys went back to watching their Princess and the Frog movie.

* * *

**Part 3: Tarzan**

The boys were sitting close together on the orange sofa in apartment 2J's living room. James and Carlos were on the end with Kendall and Logan in between them. Four pairs of eyes were trained on the television where Tarzan was playing.

Two pairs of eyes were moist because of the scene playing at the moment. It was when after the bad guys were invaded the gorilla's home and Clayton had shot Kerchak. Now the alpha gorilla was dying Tarzan's arms and well... Carlos and Kendall were choking up a bit. Really, Kerchak was pretty douchy to Tarzan but come on. He didn't deserve to die! He became nicer too, but then Clayton was all like 'Nope, gonna kill ya monkey, gonna kill ya good!' and didn't give Kerchak a chance to show how much Tarzan meant to him.

That just made both teens who were blubbering mad. Mad and sad. And poor Karla. Lost her baby and now her mate! Stupid leapord for killing their baby and stupid Clayton killing her love.

"Dude, I know you are not crying." James suddenly spoke up. He was watching the movie when soft sniffling beside him made him look down beside him and see Kendall with slow tears sliding down his face.

Logan looked over to and didn't know what whether to laugh, grin, or go 'aww'. Instead he looked over at Carlos who had made a strange noise only to find him crying a little too. "Are you serious? Guys, it's just a movie."

"What!" gasped the blonde.

"It is not just a movie!" Kendall and Carlos scolded, more tears filling their eyes.

"This is the best Disney movie ever. The best."

"Seriously. And how could you not cry in this scene? It's so tragic and sad..." Carlos sniffed before leaning his head on Logan's shoulder. "I really liked him. He was just protecting his family and stupid Clayman-"

"Clayton." Kendall corrected him.

"Yeah yeah, him, had to go and be all stupid and kill him! Ugh."

"Wow." James said before shaking his head. "Didn't know Tarzan was an emotional movie for you guys."

"Yeah," Logan agreed, settling back into the couch. "No idea."

"Well, it is and we get emotional so don't judge us." Kendall pouted and Carlos nodded.

"Yeah."

"Oh, won't we judge you guys." James assured teasingly.

"So won't judge you." Logan smirked and Kendall sighed.

"I think they're gonna judge us." he told Carlos who just shrugged.

"Yeah, well screw them."

"HEY!"

"Right here ya know."

"Hush! We're watching a movie right now." Kendall slapped his hand over James' mouth.

"Yeah, you rude people." Carlos agreed, head still on Logan's shoulder and eyes transfixed on the television. James and Logan rolled their eyes but kept quiet and continued watching the movie with their friends.

* * *

**Part 4: Beauty and the Beast**

"You know who Gaston reminds me of?" Logan spoke up, turning his attention away from the tv and to his best friends sitting next to him on the couch.

"I think I may know." Kendall smirked while Carlos, who was sitting beside him, looked confused.

"Who?"

"Don't you two even dare." James growled, knowing well that his friends were talking about him. Carlos was still confused.

"Am I missing something?"

"No. Just watch the movie." the brunette demanded while turning Carlos's head to the tv where Beauty and the Beast was playing. It was the scene where Gaston so haughtily waltzed into Belle's litle cottage house declaring that they were to be married; or well, that they were meant for each other. The scene made Logan say what he said, and James may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but he wasn't stupid so he knew what his smart friend was saying. Or indicating.

"But I want to know what you guys were talking about!" Carlos whined and Kendall laughed.

"Logan was saying how much Gaston reminds us of Jamie here." Logan smirked while James glared and Carlos still looked confused for another minute before grinning and busting out with laughter.

"Oh my gosh, that is so true!" the Latino giggled and James pouted while crossing his arms over his chest.

"No it's not! I mean, yeah we're both good looking but I'm not that big of a jerk. In fact, I'm not even a jerk! So nya." the pretty boy huffed and continued pouting, his lower lip jutted out even further than it was before. Carlos awwed at him with a giggle before huggling his taller friend close to him.

"We know you aren't James, but come on. Gaston and you? Pretty darn similar." Kendall laughed before sitting on James' other side and draping an arm over his shoulder. James pushed him off with a huff. "Aww, don't be like that Jam-Jam. You know I love you bro."

"Shut up." suddenly James felt a body plop on his and swift fingers gliding up and down his side, making him laugh. Logan grinned.

"Ha ha, made you smile! Now you can't be mad at us anymore!" the smart boy declared and Carlos and Kendall giggled, watching as James gasped for breath as he was being tickled. The three boys knew that their taller friend's sides were his most sensitive spot to tickle, so they took advantage of it pretty frequently whether they wanted something or were just being mean or if they wanted forgiveness. James always caved in after begging for mercy.

Seeing that his friend was struggling to breathe, Carlos jumped on Logan making him topple over to the floor. Kendall stepped over the wrestling boys and sat back down beside a panting James. "Sorry man." he said with a sincere smile and James rolled his eyes, knowing that his friends meant well and nodded.

"Yeah, whatever. Can we just watch the movie now?"

"Beauty and the Beast?" Katie was suddenly walking past the living room, making the four boys jump. "Really?" the girl had her DS in her hands and was furiously pressing the buttons. "How old are we again?"

"Don't judge us!"

"So not judging you." the girl disappeared out the room and Kendall rolled his eyes before poking Logan, who was on the floor with Carlos on him, with his foot.

"Yo. We going to finish this movie like the manly men we are?"

"Yes." the two boys declared before hopping on the couch beside their friends. "Sorry dude. Didn't mean to hurt your ego." Logan apologized to James who just huffed.

"Okay, let's just forget and watch the movie now."

"Like the manly men we are!" Carlos chirped and his friends nodded, all pushed up together on the couch.

"Damn straight like the manly men we are." Logan confirmed. And together, the four boys watched Beauty and the Beast.

Like the manly men they were.

* * *

**Part 5: Tangled**

"Is that them singing?" Kendall whispered to his friends while keeping his eyes on the television.

"If it is, I'm going to cry. Don't even judge me." James muttered with a sniff and Carlos cuddled the tissue box to his chest.

"It sounds like them." he said, wiping his eyes with a crumpled tissue in his hand. Logan nodded.

"It totally is them." and he was right. The camera went down to show the girl with a beautiful braided blonde hair and the thief having their eyes locked together and singing. Just like James said, he began to cry.

"Oh my gosh, that is so sweet!" he cried, pointed to the tv where Tangled was playing. Carlos nodded before plucking out a tissue and handing it to his friend. "Th-thanks."

Logan had to admit that this was a pretty sweet and romantic scene. He was tearing up himself a bit. Just like Kendall he sniffed a bit.

Okay, so the boys had soft hearts for romantic Disney movies. Don't judge them. They all held onto each other as the scene went on before moving to the one right after it that angered them.

"NO!" that was Carlos' roar.

"That bitch!" James.

"UGH! Stupid old lady who looks like she's 24." Kendall.

"James, no cussing. Carlos, we're all sitting right next to you. Kendall, she looks older than that. Must you yell?" lastly but not least, Logan. Carlos pouted.

"I was letting out my frustration! Can you believe her? Poor Rapunzel."

"Honestly. The directors just ruined a perfect scene by having those two- oh my god- uh uh, no they _didn't_!" James and Carlos gasped as their eyes watched the scene where the two twin bad guys pushed Flynn Rider, who was unconscious and tied up in a boat, into the water and Rapunzel saw it and well, thought he was ditching her for the crown.

Kendall huffed. "They did."

"Jerks." Carlos snuggled back into the couch next to Logan. The smart boy settled back as well, just like James and Kendall did before watching the rest of their movie.

* * *

**A/N **-bangs head on a brick wall- I am so sorry... this whole chapter wasn't well written but I'm not a good writer who edits things and makes things sound better so yeah. =/ And it took so damn long too. I lost my touch for this chapter, I wasn't excited to do it. But I liked the idea of them watching Disney movies. =P Like, who can resist them?

RIGHT. NO ONE CAN. =3 They're too awesome. Okay. Review if you'd like. =)

-Jaya


	34. Chapter 29: Just Dance

**Chapter 29: Just Dance**

When Logan and Carlos walked in their apartment, the first thing they heard was someone singing in Spanish and Camille's loud laughter.

The first thing they _saw _was their friends, James and Kendall, dancing in front of the tv, two Wii remotes in their hands. James was wearing long black and red basketball shorts with a tight black wife beater while Kendall was wearing... his pajamas? Yep, those would be his pajamas all right. Only in his plaid boxers and a plain green shirt that hung off his slim frame would be Kendall's pajamas.

The second thing the two boys standing by the front door saw was the tv and what was playing on it. Just Dance 3, a Wii game that Mama Knight bought for the whole gang to have. Carlos liked it okay and was pretty good at it, but he didn't play it much. Logan, bless his heart, can't play it; at all. He was absolutely tragically awful at it. He could never stay on beat and whenever the computer dancer turned or spinned, he'd hit something or fall down.

Occasionally he did both. But James and Kendall? They were a whole different story. The two were head over heels for the game and played it constantly. All the time. They unlocked all the levels already but still played the game, never getting bored with it. And they were really really good at it, especially when they did it together. It was like they ate of each other's energy and excitement. It was always fun to watch them do it too. Some of the songs on it, like that Britney Spears song or the Black Eyed Peas one they knew and would sing along very loudly to it while they danced.

It was quite amusing to the other residents in 2J. Especially when they danced to Beautiful Liar. Oh god, and when James was Shakira and Kendall was Beyonce. Funniest shit ever.

Anyways, Logan and Carlos stepped into the living room and were surprised to not only see Lucy Stone sprawled on the orange couch, but Jo Taylor as well. Since they already saw Camille- well, _heard _Camille, they knew she was there. And they saw her, standing up dancing along to the boys who were- oh. my. god.

Carlos howled with laughter as Mamasita by Latino Sunset blared out from the television's speaker. The Latino boy had been confused when he heard Camille laughing, let alone in his apartment, but now he understood why. And it was damn hysterical.

James was the guy and Kendall was the girl and both were dancing like beasts but the sight was still funny. Especially when the two had to dance towards each other in a very dramatic way with their arms behind them.

"Hey ladies." Logan chuckled as he watched his two friends dancing.

"Hey." Lucy and Jo replied but Camille was laughing too hard to form words.

"How long have they been doing this?" the smart boy asked while rerarranging Jo and Lucy's legs so he could sit down on the couch. Once he did, the girls settled their legs on his lap.

"This is there fourth or fifth round." the blonde girl beside him said, giggling at one of the ridiculous dances the tall boys had to do.

"Did you guys want to do some?" Logan continued and the girls shook their heads.

"Nah, they are hysterical to watch." Lucy laughed when Camille walked over and sat down on her stomach.

"They seriously are." the crazy actress chuckled. She got more comfortable on Lucy's lap before watching James and Kendall. They really were awesome, even if it was on a really funny dance. And that Kendall was dancing as the girl. They made it work though. After they finished that one and got high scores, the boys offered the remotes to the other people in the room.

"You guys do it! You're doing a nice job." Jo smiled and Carlos nodded.

"Yeah!" he chirped and Logan smirked.

"Put on a show for us, yeah?"

Kendall rolled his eyes while James chuckled. It was the blonde's turn to choose a song and he chose Promiscuous by Nelly feat Timbaland. This made their friends burst into a fit of laughter. James nor Kendall cared, they were too busy arguing who would be the girl.

"Come on dude, I was the girl for the last one!" Kendall huffed.

"Yeah, well I was the girl in Beautiful Liar."

"What the- James, we were BOTH girls on that one. Remember? You freaking turd. You're the girl on this one." Kendall fumed making James scowl.

"But I don't wanna!"

"Yeah, me neither!" the blonde argued and the people on the couch rolled their eyes.

"James, just be the girl." Lucy cut in and James immediately whirled on her.

"You come up here and be the girl!"

"Fine then." she retorted before getting up.

"Yeah that's what I- wait a minute." Lucy stalked over to the pretty boy and ripped the remote out of his hand. She then turned to a smirking Kendall and stole his remote as well. The smirk was gone and replaced with a pout.

"Why did you take mine?" he whined and the rocker chick cocked a narror brow.

"I'm not dancing with you or him." with that she turned to Camille and reached out her hand. "Come on gorgeous and be my man."

Camille giggled and got up, skipping over to Lucy. To everyone's surprised, the actress bumped Lucy aside and took her spot that was standing in front of the tv female. Camille happily clicked on her before turning to smirk at Lucy. "I think I'll like it better if _you're _my man."

Lucy smirked as well before shrugging. "Fine by me."

"Wow, that was kind of hot." Logan commented as the girls started dancing. James and Kendall collapsed on the couch on either side of him with pouts on their faces.

"I like doing that dance and wanted to do it." James puffed.

"Yeah well if you'd just been the girl like we all told you to, we could be dancing up there." Kendall huffed.

"Shut up, Kendall. You know very well that I'm the man at anything." Carlos scooted closer to James before resting his elbows on the boy's legs.

"Uh huh..." the Latino started, "Because we know that all manly men scream at the sight of a centipede."

"HEY. That fucker was the size of a toothbrush." James defended himself while Kendall and Logan laughed.

"Uh huh..."

"Shut up, Carlos. And quit laughing at me you two!"

"Hey Jo, you suddenly got really quiet. Something wrong?" Kendall leaned around Logan to get a closer look at the other blonde who was on the other side of Carlos.

Her cell phone was in her hand and she seemed to be reading something important. She also didn't hear Kendall so Carlos tapped her on the shoulder. "Hmm?" she asked, jumping to alert.

"Something wrong?" Logan asked this time and the girl smiled.

"No, but I have to leave. Tell the girls I'll hang out with them later, okay?"

"Sure thing."

"Alright, thanks! See you guys later!"

_Baby don't get mad, don't get mean_

_Hey, don't be mad, don't be mean_

_Wait- I don't mean no harm_

_I can see you with my t-shirt on_

_I can see you with nothing on_

_Feeling on me before you bring that on_

The sound of the pop song coming from the tv caught the boys' attention and they watched the girls dance along with their television characters.

"Wow, they're good." Carlos said and Logan nodded.

"Yeah."

"That could be us, Jamie if you weren't such a drama queen!"

"Excuse you bitch but I'm not the dramatic one at all!"

"Such a lie." Logan said, shaking his head.

"Oh shut up!"

"Yo baby boys." Lucy's voice drawled out, getting the guys' attention on her. She was a little out of breath but was smiling. "Care to join us in some Dynamite?"

Camille wiggled her Wii remote suggestively, wearing a grin on her face. "Um, no thanks, I can't do this." Logan said and Camille stalked forward and pulled him off the couch.

"You ain't gotta a choice."

Kendall and James were already up, standing on either side of the girls because they were NOT going to be playing as girls, thank you very much.

"Yes!" Carlos cheered happily before standing next Camille. She was the girl with the red dress and well, Carlos thought she was pretty, so he wanted to be her as well. Logan was the guy Kendall was, standing on the other side of him and James was next to Lucy, a huge grin on his face.

"Alright, let's do this bitches!" Camille cheered and everyone else followed, Logan's a little less engergetic than his friends. The music started and they all began dancing. It didn't take long for Logan to grin, matching the bright ones' his friends were wearing. Yeah, the boy couldn't do Just Dance but with his friends, it was okay.

* * *

**A/N **The end sucked, I know but it's 2:40 in the freaking morning so I don't give a damn right now! =( I'm so tired but I had to get this up because I feel but for my lack of fast updates. Any who, hope there wasn't lots of mistakes and hoped you all liked it. =)

p.s Can I just say how wonderful you all for helping me reach over 200 reviews? Thanks a lot guys. ^_^

-Jaya


	35. Chapter 30: Brothers

**Chapter 30: Brothers**

To the world, Big Time Rush was just Big Time Rush. A boy band consisting of four members who sang, danced and goofed off with each other. Well, that was true. They did do all of those things but they weren't just Big Time Rush.

They were Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan, boys who've been best friends since the age of 5 when they all met in pee wee hockey. They were the four brothers, a pack. Even though they'd fight and yell at each other, all of them were so close and forgave easily. They could never stay mad at each other for too long.

They loved each other way too much. Twelve years of strong brotherly friendship does that to you. They've gone through everything together, big and small.

The time where James got his two front teeth knocked out from a fight to where Carlos broke his arm at the age of 7 while doing a crazy stunt that involved a water gun, a bouncy ball and roller skates.

They defended one another like their life depended on it. They always had each others backs. Like when Logan was being bullied but he didn't want to tell his friends because he thought they'd tease him about it. Boy was he wrong. As soon as Kendall found out, (and by finding out I mean when the blonde walked out into their school's hall to see Logan being thrown into a locker) he was immediately there, kicking butt. James and Carlos were with him because they saw it too.

The three boys went ballistic on Steve's (the culprit) ass, throwing punches and kicks and threats like 'Touch him again and you'll be six feet under' and 'Punk, do that one more time and you won't wake up tomorrow'. Of course teachers jumped in and pulled the boys off of Steve and the principal got involved as well but Logan's defenders didn't care. They formed around their shaken up brother and took turns hugging him close to their chest, asking why he never said anything. Logan told them his reason which they all scoffed at, saying it was ridiculous that he thought they'd _laugh _at him for being bullied. The small brunette was happy to hear about this but soon felt bad because his friends were getting detention because of him. They all brushed it off, telling him that they'd get expelled for him if it meant beating up some loser's ass who thought they could lay a hand on 'their Logie'.

When the Knights received the call that their father (and husband) had just died in a plane accident, James, Carlos and Logan were immediately at Kendall's house, the sobbing blonde in all of their arms as they sat on the floor in the boy's room. Kendall had his face buried in James' shoulder while each other his hands were gripping tightly on some part of Carlos' and Logan's body. They sat on their broken friend's room floor for hours until the blonde was all out of tears and was just a hiccuping mess. Carlos had been the one to move around until he was sitting beside James and tilted Kendall's wet face up. "Want to go watch a Disney movie?" he'd asked and Kendall nodded against James' shoulder, earning a grin from the Latino. Logan had stood up first and helped Kendall up so James could stand. Carlos was already heading out the door and going downstairs to put on Mulan. But then he'd remembered he had watched that the other day so he chose Lilo and Stitch instead. As they watched the movie, the boys were all somehow touching Kendall in a comforting way. James had the blonde curled up beside him with Logan on his other side. Carlos was sitting on the floor hogging the popcorn, his head leaning against Kendall's legs. It all made the pain Kendall was feeling go away and he had croaked out a "Thank you." His brothers just smiled.

And when Carlos' pet turtle named Sparky died, Logan had organized a small funeral for her. Kendall and James were of course present for their upset friend and brother. They all said a few words, threw some flower petals over the grave they'd dug for the reptile before embracing a crying Carlos into a group hug. Actually, they don't like 'group hug'. They prefer 'brother hug'. Any who, after being in their brother hug for a good 20 minutes, Carlos finally squirmed away announcing that he was starving. So they all treated the boy to corn dogs and a movie at James' house.

And when Gustavo came to Minnesota looking for his next 'fire', Kendall had been determined to get James at the auditions, knowing that his best friend was eager to perform for a producer that could make his dreams comes true. You could only imagine the pain the pretty boy had felt when Gustavo had not only rejected him but chose his best friend who didn't even LIKE singing or acting or all that good stuff that James had wanted all his life. Honestly. Kendall wanted to play for the Minnesota Wilds for heaven's sake! But no. The blonde had hopped on a table and sang a song he'd made up that apparently Gustavo thought was 'fire'. And what made James mad was when Kendall had turned down the offer the producer gave him which was uh TO BECOME FAMOUS! James knew that his friend was only trying to be just that, but come ON. You don't turn down something so big like that. Which was why (with a little help from Carlos and Logan), James forced Kendall to call that guy back and go to L.A with him. Yes, it pained to know that even after having a voice of an angel, James still wasn't good enough for Gustavo Rocque but Kendall was. Kendall who didn't really like to sing much. At least not as much as James. So when Kendall was telling Gustavo that he'd go to L.A with him, James' world felt like it was falling into a black hole (yes, it was that serious). But what the brunette didn't expect was Kendall turning the tables around and demanding that Gustavo take his brothers too and turned them into a singing musical group. To say that James had really wanted to tackle Kendall and hug him so tight and never let him go was a huge understatement. When they'd arrived in Los Angeles and got off the plane, James did all of that anyways.

So yeah, when people say that Big Time Rush was just Big Time Rush, a band of boys who goofed off and were friends, they were right... but wrong on SO many levels. Because the boys were _more _than friends. They were _more _than _best _friends. They were brothers. Always have.

And always will.

* * *

**A/N **Guise. I'm so proud of this one. T.T I really am. Lol. AND I AM SO SORRY FOR MY LACK OF UPDATES. I've been busy with my one shots and yeah... but. Here we are. The last chapter. Or is it? Yup, it is. But I have a bonus one all planned out. It's going to bee funny. I hope. I dunno, you're all just gonna have to wait and see. :D

Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter of Big Time Bromance and I really really appreciated all the reviews it received. Seriously. Mwuah to all of you! -heart- :)

-Jaya


End file.
